Respirame (Traduccion)
by leby
Summary: Era extraño, Sebastian pensó, como desde que empezaron esta cosa la única vez que se sentía volar era cuando más quería estar estable en la tierra. Cuando necesita estar atado firme y seguro en esta… cosa… entre ellos. Autora: Cacophonylight.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la traductora:**_ Siempre había querido traducir este fic, pero no me atrevía por las escenas NC-17. Me costó mucho poder buscar las palabras precisas para expresar esas escenas, ustedes serán jueces si quedo bien. Este fic cuenta de 3 partes y es de la GRAN cacophonylight, creadora de ACITW. Advertencias: Consumo de marihuana e infidelidad. Link original: (cacophonylights).(livejournal).(c)om(/)4013.(html)_

* * *

><p><strong>Respírame<strong>

**Parte I**

* * *

><p>Era extraño, Sebastian pensó, como desde que empezaron esta cosa la única vez que se sentía volar era cuando más quería estar estable en la tierra. Cuando necesita estar atado firme y seguro en esta… <em>cosa<em>… entre ellos.

Era extraño y un poco inquietante y probablemente una bomba de tiempo que lo dejará con dolor y angustia, pero.

No puede parar.

No quiere parar.

Ya es un adicto.

Lo necesita, no sabe qué sucederá cuando termine, así que se asegurara de aferrarse a esto cada maldito minuto hasta el fin.

Sebastian puede sentirse completamente ido, pero se siente como algo más.

Se siente como si fuera todo.

* * *

><p>La primera vez que sucedió estaban descansando en la habitación de Sebastian y era igual que cualquier otro sábado.<p>

Eran amigos ahora, aunque Kurt no podía determinar el cuándo o como había sucedido.

No eran la clase de amigos que iban a ver películas, o al centro comercial, o quienes iban a tomarse un café a chismear después de la escuela. No eran la clase de amigos de quien hablas con tus otros amigos, y en su mayor parte nadie se había dado cuenta que la situación había cambiado.

Kurt estaba de acuerdo con eso. Algo sobre este nuevo… lo que sea que fuese. Se sentía sagrado y algo privado, y Kurt no estaba interesado en que el mundo lo sepa, sepa de ellos.

Blaine sabía, por supuesto Blaine sabía. Porque no puedes salir con alguien casi la mitad de la semana sin que tu novio se dé cuenta, y Kurt estaba tratando de que no hubiera secretos entre ellos. Secretos, que él sabía muy buen a causa de sus amigos y compañeros de clase, eran como veneno a una relación.

Así que Blaine sabía, pero en realidad _no_ sabía, no entendía que cuando eran solo Kurt y Sebastian en vez de _KurtYBlaine_ y Sebastian las cosas eran diferentes.

No era como si Kurt estuviera escondiendo cosas, en realidad no, porque no había nada que esconder. Incluso aunque a veces Kurt tenía que hacer una pausa cuando alguien mencionaba lo lindo que sería que tu mejor amigo sea tu novio. O cuando, después de un mal día, el número de la primera persona que Kurt marca en su teléfono no es siempre Blaine. O incluso que cuando Kurt está sentado en la habitación de Sebastian, solo los dos relajados, se siente como si fuera más _KurtySebastian_ que Kurt y Sebastian.

Pero no estaba ocultando nada, porque todas esas cosas realmente no _significan_ nada. ¿Cierto?

Así que solo era otro sábado.

Kurt estaba extendido en la alfombra de Sebastian, estirado como un gato bajo un bloque de luz solar cayendo desde una de las gigantes ventanas en el muro occidental, tarareando vagamente una canción que sonaba bajo en la habitación.

Sebastian estaba en la cama, medio reclinado contra la cabecera, sus piernas relajadas y su pelo desordenado. Le estaba sonriendo a nada en particular, esa mueca media arrogante solo estaba naturalmente establecida en sus características de una manera que solía irritar a Kurt y que ahora le hacía sentir… otra cosa. Algo que no podía nombrar, algo que no nombraría.

No habían estado hablando de nada en particular – y no hablando por largos periodos – toda la tarde y Kurt se sentía relajado y cálido, cómodo con el mundo de una manera que no siempre sentía. Apenas se movió de su posición bajo el sol cuando Sebastian se desplazó, inclinándose sobre la cama para llegar a la mesita de noche y sacar algo del cajón. No fue hasta que escuchó el distintivo sonido de un encendedor que Kurt abrió sus ojos.

Levantó la mirada, solo inclinando la cabeza hacía atrás haciendo que todo luciera al revés y vio a Sebastian sosteniendo algo – su mente inmediatamente lo identifico como un cigarro de marihuana – lo coloco en sus labios fruncidos, agitando el encendedor con una mano tratando de tomarlo. Cuando la llama se mantuvo estable levantó el porro, succiono en un flujo constante hasta que el extremo era una brasa cereza brillante con un fino hilo de humo azulado encrespándose en él y cayendo a la nada cerca del techo.

Kurt observó, fascinado por esta imagen de cabeza, mientras Sebastian sostenía la respiración por lo que parecía ser eterno, con el pecho lleno y apretado y sus labios presionados, antes de soltarlo.

Solo había visto a una persona fumar marihuana antes, Puck en la desastrosa fiesta el año pasado, y no lucía para nada así. Puck había estado con su rostro rojo y tenso tratando de mantener el humo en sus pulmones y su exhalación había sido un duro estallido de aire acompañado con algo de tos y ojos llorosos. Sebastian por otro lado, hacía que toda la actuación luciera casi _elegante._

Cuando exhalo, el humo parecía _curvarse_ entre sus labios, como si no se atreviera a abandonar el calor y la humedad de su boca. No hubo toses, no hubo lágrimas en los ojos, de hecho Sebastian lucía más relajado que nunca. Estaba inclinado mucho más, con los ojos cerrados con una expresión pacifica en su rostro. Kurt sintió algo agitarse en sus entrañas, protectoramente, dolorosa y creciente.

No se dio cuenta que había estado mirando fijamente hasta que Sebastian abrió los ojos y le arqueó una ceja. Se ruborizó, sus ojos se alejaron en vergüenza de haber sido sorprendido mirando así. Aunque no era la primera vez que sucedía, las miradas, no era algo de lo que por primera vez había sido sorprendido haciendo.

"¿Quieres un poco, tigre?" Sebastian preguntó, arrastrando las palabras con un tono vagamente desafiante.

Kurt sacudió su cabeza rápidamente incluso aunque estaba mirando fijamente de nuevo, fascinado, los ojos muy abiertos.

"No, no gracias. Yo, um – yo nunca… no sé cómo," admitió, ruborizándose aún más y sintiéndose infantil y tonto.

Sebastian no se rio de él como había esperado, no se burló de que Kurt fuera 'puro' o 'tierno'. En vez de eso miró a Kurt evaluándolo, sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron con algo que hizo a Kurt estremecerse y retorcerse.

Sebastian se quedó así cerca de un minuto, tomando otra calada del cigarrillo mientras lo miraba. Era como si estuviera debatiendo algo internamente. Kurt tenía el sentimiento de lo que sea que Sebastian estaba decidiendo había sido una elección que había construido hace un largo tiempo.

Eventualmente los ojos de Sebastian se centraron en el rostro de Kurt, y la intensidad de su mirada fue suficiente como para que su próximo suspiro saliera entrecortado.

"Ven aquí," Sebastian le dijo levantando una mano.

Kurt no dudo.

Se arrastró por el suelo, sintiéndose como si flotara un poco, y luego se encaramó en la cama al lado de Sebastian. Su cabeza se sentía ligera sobre sus hombros, y no estaba seguro si era la sangre en su cabeza por la manera en la que estaba recostado un momento atrás, o el comienzo de algún contacto con el humo del ambiente, o solo el extraño revoloteo en su estómago que siempre aparecía al estar así de cerca.

"No, ven aquí," Sebastian repitió, "más cerca."

Agarró el brazo de Kurt ligeramente, en un gesto como de pregunta. Kurt lo siguió de buena manera, dejándose ser guiado. Se subió en el regazo de Sebastian, presionado muy cerca de él justo encima donde Bas se extendía sobre la cama debajo de él. Era íntimo y cálido, y Kurt nunca se había sentido con más miedo y seguro al mismo tiempo.

La cercanía física no era nueva entre ellos, aunque la posición si lo era. Su amistad siempre había incluido alguna clase de afecto manifiesto, y muchos días juntos terminaban estrechamente pegados uno al lado del otro en la cama mientras se recostaban con sus espaldas observando el techo y tratando de nombrar la tensión entre ellos.

Entonces era extraño, sentir esta familiaridad al tener el cuerpo de Sebastian presionado contra el suyo, y a la vez sentir esta embriagadora sensación ante la novedad de esto.

Ninguno de los dos dijo o hizo nada por un largo momento. Kurt no podía dejar de mirarlo, el rostro de Sebastian estaba tan cerca del suyo ahora, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas, sus brillantes ojos verdes un poco más pequeños y acristalados. Sus labios estaban separados y respiraba superficialmente y rápido y Kurt no podía alejar su mirada de ellos.

Podía sentir las manos de Sebastian, una sosteniendo el humeando cigarrillo cuidadosamente entre sus largos dedos, descansando sobre sus muslos - sus muslos que se posaban tensos sobre el regazo de Sebastian, dejándolo abierto y expuesto, sintiendo como si cada uno de sus nervios estuviera ardiendo más que la brasa del cigarro. Los pulgares de Sebastian dibujaban pequeños círculos sobre él y _no podía dejar de mirar._

"Okay," Sebastian dijo finalmente, rompiendo el silencio. Su voz era suave, calmada e íntima. "Dado que nunca has hecho esto, voy a ayudarte ¿okay?"

Kurt asintió, y su voz era entrecortada y alta cuando preguntó "¿Cómo?"

"Va a ser… bueno… como un beso," Sebastian dijo. Sus ojos se posaron en los labios de Kurt, su lengua se asomó para lamer los suyos inconscientemente. "Pero no es real. Voy a tomar una calada, y luego voy a _empujar_ el humo en tu boca. Y tú, bueno tú, solo respiraras, ¿sí? Solo tienes que tomar lo que te doy."

"Okay," Kurt se las arregló para decir, sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban con algo que definitivamente ya no era vergüenza.

"Okay," Sebastian respondió, confirmando.

Levantó la mano que no sostenía el cigarro de marihuana hacia el rostro de Kurt, acariciando un momento, dejando que su dedo pulgar acariciara la mejilla de Kurt como si trazara el rubor en ellos. Luego bajo un poco su mano y la avanzó hacia atrás, sus largos dedos se enroscaron en su cabello y se ubicaron en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Sebastian solo lo sostuvo ahí, su dedo meñique acariciaba suavemente el cuello de Kurt, mientras la otra mano iba a su boca, colocando el cigarro alrededor de sus labios una vez más.

Kurt se dio cuenta que la vista era aún más intoxicante así de cerca. La manera en que los labios de Sebastian se envolvían alrededor del torcido papel, el sutil hundimiento es sus mejillas mientras succionaba. Observó fascinado mientras los ojos de Sebastian se cerraban brevemente, manteniendo sus labios apretados mientras sostenía todo por unos segundos.

Luego sus ojos se abrieron perezosamente y se encontraron con los de Kurt, la mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza presionaba gentilmente y lo atrajo hacía él, _acercándolo_. Los propios ojos de Kurt se cerraron mientras inclinaba su cabeza automáticamente. Cuando sus labios se encontraron no hubo la sacudida o golpe que había esperado. En vez de eso se sintió natural, familiar y cálido, y todo eso lo asusto más.

Casi olvido el propósito de eso, y sin duda había olvidado por un momento que allá afuera, en el mundo exterior tenía un novio, un novio que claramente no era Sebastian, un novio a quien amaba. Cuando los labios de Sebastian se abrieron bajo los suyos, Kurt abrió su boca por instinto y su lengua se movió gentilmente en anticipación de un beso, pero entonces Sebastian empujó el aire de sus pulmones, cargados de humo y Kurt inhalo automáticamente, y recordó de una sola vez donde estaba y lo que estaba haciendo.

Sus lenguas se encontraron, solo una vez, cerca del final, y_ ahí_-ahí estaba la sacudida que había esperado. Casi dejo salir todo su aliento ante la sensación, ante el crudo poder de un pequeño contacto, pero se las arregló para controlarlo. Presiono firmemente sus labios y se alejó para poder mirar porque repentinamente necesitaba desesperadamente ver la cara de Sebastian, necesitaba ver que no estaba solo en la intensidad de este íntimo momento.

Sebastian le devolvió la mirada, su expresión de anhelo y de tristeza hizo que el corazón de Kurt _doliera_.

Entonces Kurt exhaló, rápidamente y sin nada de la elegancia que Sebastian había mostrado pero no importaba porque su corazón estaba acelerado y todo era _demasiado, demasiado, demasiado._ No confiaba en él en ese momento, no sabía qué hacer con la fragilidad de todo.

Entonces Kurt respiró aire limpio, registrando muy poco lo diferente que se sentía, era frio y más profundo del que había tomado de los pulmones de Sebastian. Lo que lo hacía pensar en el hecho de que quizás no se habían besado, pero lo que había hecho era casi más íntimo. Habían compartido aire, aliento, de lo que depende una criatura viviente para sobrevivir.

Todas las inhalaciones y exhalaciones que Kurt había tenido en su vida, de ahora y para siempre no serán completamente suyas. ¿Qué más cerca puedes estar de una persona, cuando tomas vida directamente de ellos, y la compartes con la tuya?

Era demasiado pero no suficiente.

Casi habló pero lo pensó mejor, ¿Qué es lo que diría? En vez de eso alcanzó el cigarro, lo arrancó de los dedos de Sebastian y lo envolvió en los suyos, acercándolo a sus labios temblorosos. Sus ojos nunca abandonaron los de Sebastian mientras exhalaba profundamente.

El ardor del humo en sus pulmones era más fuerte esta vez, directamente de la fuente en vez de ser suavizado por los pulmones, garganta y lengua de Sebastian. Su garganta se sintió en carne viva y cosquilleante, sus pulmones estaban llenos y por un momento tuvo miedo de desmoronarse en tos asfixiante y jadeos buscando aire. Pero entonces la otra mano de Sebastian – la que recientemente había sostenido el cigarro ahora estaba presionado entre el dedo pulgar e índice de Kurt – se movió más arriba de su muslo para posicionarse firme en su cadera. Sosteniéndolo.

Kurt aguantó la respiración.

Cuando fue demasiado, la necesidad de oxigeno prevalecía el equilibrio del momento, Kurt se inclinó sin ser instado esta vez. Presiono sus labios con los de Sebastian, manteniéndolos ahí por unos extra segundos y luego los abrió.

La mano de Sebastian se aferraba firme a él, aflojándola de nuevo cuando su boca se abrió. Kurt exhalo lo más lento que pudo dentro de la boca de Sebastian, empujando su lengua un poco más adelante al final, acariciando valientemente la de Sebastian mientras las últimas volutas de humo se extraían de un pulmón a otro.

_No se estaban besando_, Kurt pensó. No se estaban besando porque todo esto se trataba del humo, todo era por la marihuana y la experiencia y volarse. _No se estaban besando_, pensó de nuevo, volviendo su lengua de nuevo a su propia boca. Cuando el humo ya había pasado no había más excusa para seguir presionando y saboreando la boca de Sebastian, porque_ no se estaban besando._

Sebastian lo estaba mirando fijamente de nuevo, sus ojos entornados y oscuros y llenos de una necesidad que hacía eco en los huesos de Kurt.

Se sintió eterno antes que Sebastian exhaló, soltando un anillo perfecto de humo antes de soplar el resto en un flujo constante. Kurt observó el anillo flotar y ampliarse a medida que se elevaba, atrapada en los rayos del sol que ahora se derramaban más arriba sobre la cama. Lo observó hasta que se extinguió, entonces se volvió y encontró a Sebastian contemplándolo de nuevo.

"Deberías enseñarme a hacer eso," dijo suavemente.

Sebastian le arqueó una ceja, inclinando su boca en una media sonrisa.

"Eso es para una clase avanzada, bebe," dijo, moviendo sus dedos para engancharlos en el cinturón de Kurt, tirándolo un poco, y su pulgar aun acariciando la cadera de Kurt ligeramente.

Kurt quería tanto en ese momento, ni siquiera sabía lo que quería, solo que lo hacía.

"Para la próxima vez entonces," dijo, su voz aún era tranquila. Ambos hablaban en un tono bajo, como si tuvieran miedo de romper el hechizo que había caído en ellos esa tarde.

"Para la próxima vez," Sebastian respondió, como si fuera la respuesta a una pregunta que no se había atrevido a preguntar.

Se miraron por un rato más, ambos absorbiéndose como si nunca hubieran tenido la oportunidad antes de mirarse. Kurt podía sentir el sol en su espalda, a su lado. Podía oler el tenue olor al humo impregnándose en la habitación, aferrándose a su piel, en Sebastian. El aire aún era confuso, lleno de luz dorada, y podía sentir la droga hundirse en el como una manta, haciendo que toda la escena fuera un tanto irreal. Se sentía suave y cálido, y era mucho más placentero que el mareo que había sentido cuando se había emborrachado y había vomitado en la Sra. Pillsbury.

Kurt pensó que era mejor que uno de sus más agradables sueños.

Sebastian volvió a buscar el cigarrillo después de un minuto, y los dedos de Kurt comenzaron a aflojarse a su alrededor, ofreciéndolo. Sebastian sin embargo lo apretó firme contra él, tirando la mano de Kurt hacía su boca. Guio los dedos de Kurt hacía sus labios, tomando una calada del cigarrillo que aun sostenía la mano de Kurt, su propia mano se envolvía en la de él, con sus dedos enredados acariciándose.

Esta vez ninguno de los dos es el que se inclinó cuando llegó el momento de pasar el humo de boca a boca. Esta vez fue una urgencia mutua, sus labios chocaron como una ola golpeando la orilla.

Kurt pudo sentir el labio superior de Sebastian posicionado perfectamente entre el suyo y lo succiono, sintiéndolo completo y suave y justo para él como si estuviera destinado a ser así, desde siempre. Cuando los labios de Sebastian se separaron esta vez fue con un suave gemido, su lengua inmediatamente salió y empujó dentro de la de Kurt. Forzó el humo en la boca de Kurt, pero el aliento era casi una idea de último minuto para enfrentar la fuerza del castigo del que su lengua este acariciando el interior de la boca.

Sebastian besó – _no, no besó, no se estaban besando_ – con avidez esta vez, recorriendo su lengua dentro de la boca de Kurt como si no tuviera suficiente, saboreando su lengua, su suave paleta, detrás de sus dientes. Estaba lamiendo a Kurt incansablemente y Kurt se aferraba a sus hombros, el cigarro caído, olvidado, quemándose contra la colcha que seguro dejara un agujero ennegrecido.

Cuando Sebastian se dé cuanta más tarde no le preocupará.

Kurt olvido que supuestamente debía inhalar primero, estaba arrastrado por el torrente de su propia sangre en sus oídos, en sus venas. Su corazón latía con fuerza y su cabeza daba vueltas. Solo fue cuando los dedos de Sebastian se aferraron casi dolorosamente contra él, haciéndolo jadear y aspirar una gran bocanada de aire lleno de humo, que recordó.

Sostuvo el aliento, y se alejó. Tuvo que hacerlo porque si no lo hacía ya no iban a seguir '_no besándose'_ y no podía manejar eso. No aun.

Estaba mirando a Sebastian ahora, con los muy abiertos y un poco asustado. Todo se sentía tenso y repentinamente enfocado, agudo de una manera que contrastaba directamente con la pesada liviandad de un momento atrás. Su cerebro estaba aún un poco atontado, sentía como si estuviera tratando de pensar a través de una melaza, pero en vez de estar calmado se sentía un poco en pánico y fuera de control.

Más que nada sentía como si quisiera volver, quería seguir _'no besando'_ hasta que su cuerpo estuviera zumbando y quemando más fuerte que el humo en sus pulmones. Por la manera en que Sebastian lo estaba mirando, era claro que no era el único que se sentía así.

"Kurt," Sebastian dijo finalmente ahogado, su mano estaba firme donde se encontraba atrapada en el cuello de Kurt. _"Kurt,"_

Kurt entonces exhaló, duro y rápido, desesperado por tomar aire limpio de vuelta en sus pulmones mientras se forzaba por romper el contacto visual, alejando la mirada.

"Kurt," Sebastian dijo una vez más, lo más cercano a una súplica que jamás Kurt había escuchado de Sebastian, pero no podía. _No podía._

"Yo-" comenzó, deteniéndose. Lo intentó de nuevo. "Debo irme."

Se levantando del regazo de Sebastian, sus piernas se sentían flojas e inútiles, todo era liviano y pesado a la vez. Sebastian lo dejó alejarse, no lucho para nada, y Kurt sintió como si se estuviera _rompiendo._

"Debo irme," dijo de nuevo cuando estuvo fuera de la cama, de pie a un lado sintiéndose perdido e inestable sobre sus pies.

Las manos de Sebastian habían retrocedido, estaban aferradas en las sabanas a cada lado de él como si tuviera que sostenerse a algo para no tener que aferrarse a Kurt.

"Okay," Sebastian dijo, con la voz un poco rota y exactamente como los sentimientos de Kurt se sentían. "Yo- nos vemos más tarde."

No era una pregunta pero sonaba como una.

"Sí," Kurt dijo, esperando poder calmar algo de la incertidumbre en la voz de Bas.

Odiaba sentirse tan inseguro sobre sí mismo, pero al menos eso era algo de lo que no estaba. Ver a Sebastian de nuevo no era una pregunta. Necesitaba demasiado a Sebastian como para no hacerlo, incluso aunque aún no esté listo para definir esa necesidad con mayor precisión.

"Pronto," añadió, porque sabía que incluso aunque se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta no sería capaz de alejarse mucho tiempo.

"Pronto," confirmó.

Esas palabras sostenían más promesa de la que Kurt quería pensar. De alguna manera 'pronto' repentinamente sonaba como un plazo inminente y se acercaban a él, sin poder o querer reducir la velocidad, quizás ambos.

Kurt no sabía que decir, no había nada más que decir ahora que el hechizo de la tarde se había roto, así que Kurt huyó – lentamente, quizás, saliendo de la habitación callada y sedada de Sebastian – pero estaba huyendo, eso era cierto.

Sabía que probablemente no debería estar conduciendo, dada la manera en que su cabeza no se sentía firmemente atada a su cuello y hombros. Sabía que debería volver adentro y sentarse con Sebastian hasta que esta extraña nueva sensación se difuminara, pero no podía hacerlo – era demasiado peligroso. Mejor probar oportunidades en la carretera.

Aun así se sentó en el asiento por cerca de quince minutos antes de partir, esperando sentirse más firme.

Kurt iba a mitad de camino de su casa y la sensación ya estaba comenzando a desvanecerse (recordaba haber escuchado que la primera vez ni siempre te toma, no siempre dura de la manera que lo hará la próxima vez._ La próxima vez._) Cuando cambio de idea sobre querer ir a casa.

Giró en una intersección, acelero un poco tratando de llegar a su destino, repentinamente necesitando estar ahí más que nada en el mundo.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente cuando tocó, como si hubiera estado siendo esperado, y fue recibido con una cálida sonrisa y unas bienvenidas manos.

"Hey," Blaine dijo, "No pensé que iba a verte hoy."

"Si," Kurt respondió, inquieto pero dejándose caer en un abrazo. Se veía firme por fuera aunque por dentro sentía que se estaba rompiendo, "Solo quería verte. Supongo que te extraño."

"Bueno, me alegro que vinieras," Blaine dijo, dando un paso atrás para dejarlo pasar a la casa, "Coop y yo estábamos tratando de decidir qué película ver y ahora que tu estas aquí, será dos contra uno."

Kurt se rio, o intentó hacerlo. No estaba seguro si había tenido éxito, sonaba falso en sus oídos aunque Blaine pareció aceptarlo y sonrió de vuelta.

"Yo también te extrañe," dijo, rozando un beso en la mejilla de Kurt. "Has estado pasando demasiado tiempo con Sebastian últimamente siento que ya he olvidado como luces."

"Lo siento," Kurt murmuró, la culpa se revolvía en sus entrañas aunque el tono de Blaine era cariñoso y nada acusatorio.

"No tienes que disculparte," Blaine le dijo, sonriendo suavemente. "Sé que son amigos."

Kurt hizo un sonido vago, pero si es que Blaine se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de Kurt no lo menciono.

"Vamos," dijo, tirando de nuevo a Kurt para hacer que se mueva hacia la sala de estar, "Si no nos apresuramos Cooper colocara algo sin darnos la oportunidad de elegir."

Kurt se dejó arrastrar en la rutina de saludar a Coop y discutir sobre la película, su conciencia y su mente se estaban reinstalando en él mientras se acurrucaba en el sofá y comenzaba a mirar la película. Cooper solo lo miró extraño una vez, sus ojos barrieron su rostro inquisitivamente. Pero entonces solo sonrió, disparándole a Kurt una guiñó conspirador, y se volvió a enfocar en la película.

Casi se sentía como si toda la tarde hubiera sido un sueño, algo de lo que acaba de despertar y necesita olvidar.

No es hasta que Blaine se inclinó a mitad de la película y susurró "_Hueles diferente_" (No era una acusación, ni siquiera una pregunta, solo una observación inocente) que la culpa lo volvió a aplastar.

En el fondo de su mente el repiqueteo constante del _Pronto, Pronto, Pronto_ giraba una y otra y otra vez.

* * *

><p>Sebastian casi se volvió loco los tres días que le tomo a Kurt llamarlo, después de esa primera vez.<p>

Al principio estaba impaciente, nervioso y saltaba cada vez que el teléfono sonaba, aunque iría al infierno antes de confesarlo.

Pasó todo el primer día esperando una llamada que no llegó, y todo el segundo día convenciéndose que no le importaba si llegaba.

El tercer día solo se lanzó en la cama, tocando el negro agujero en su colcha que le recordaba que esa tarde había sido real.

Cuando el teléfono sonó de nuevo había renunciado a la anticipación, pero su corazón aun dio un_ salto_ extra, dando un golpe duro y enfermizo contra su pecho cuando vio el nombre parpadear en la pantalla.

Para cuando contestó estaba escondiendo cualquier rastro de nervios en lo más profundo de él.

"Hey," dijo," ¿Tienes ganas de volarte?"

* * *

><p>Kurt tomó un gran respiro antes de tocar la puerta.<p>

Cuando finalmente se había armado de valor para llamar a Sebastian, cediendo ante el dolor de su pecho al _extrañarlo_, había tenido miedo de que todo iba a sentirse diferente, extraño. Y aunque Sebastian sonaba bien en el teléfono, la familiar broma, el tono casual arrogante en su voz al preguntarle a Kurt si quería volarse, Kurt aún se sentía inestable.

Cuando Sebastian abrió la puerta sonriendo un poco de esas preocupaciones desapareció.

Más tarde, cuando estaban recostados en el piso de la habitación de Sebastian revisando revistas (Kurt _Vogue,_ y Sebastian _Rolling Stone_) Kurt se preguntó porque pensó que no volverían a ser lo que siempre habían sido. Era intensamente reconfortante, darse cuenta que no importaba que más podría cambiar, aún seguían siendo capaces de esto - de esta simple amistad, de_ estar_ juntos.

Kurt casi se había olvidado la proposición de Sebastian cuando el otro chico se giró y se levantó, moviéndose hacía la mesita de noche. El corazón de Kurt dio un fuerte golpe, latiendo el doble cuando se levantó, sin moverse inmediatamente a la cama.

Estaba debatiendo consigo mismo, tratando de convencerse de que debía decir que no esta vez, cuando Sebastian se sentó en la cama con una pequeña bandeja en su regazo. La curiosidad de Kurt ganó y se encaramó en el colchón para poder ver mejor que era lo que Sebastian estaba haciendo.

Esparcidos en la bandeja había unos brotes verdes de marihuana y unos papelillos. Kurt se encontró de nuevo fascinado, observando como Sebastian esparcía los brotes con las yemas en pequeños trozos, presionándolos en una línea en el centro del papelillo. Sus largos dedos maniobraban ágilmente, girando el papelillo con sus prácticos dedos, haciéndolo parecer todo fácil.

Cuando Sebastian lo levantó a su boca, lamiendo el borde antes de volver a hacerlo girar aún más firme, el aliento de Kurt se atoró en su garganta. Bas torció los extremos, y luego coloco el porro rápidamente entre sus labios como si estuviera sellándolo. Kurt estaba bastante seguro que apenas pestañeaba, mirando fijamente donde la lengua de Sebastian había pasado, pero no podía preocuparse en esos momentos.

Finalmente para alejar su mirada de la boca de Sebastian, la levantó para encontrarse con el chico sonriéndole.

Se sonrojo, odiando a su pálida piel por la incapacidad de esconder la vergüenza, pero Sebastian no le dijo nada, aunque su sonrisa creció aún más.

"¿Quieres ir primero?" preguntó, ofreciendo el porro a Kurt quien estaba sacudiendo su cabeza.

La sonrisa de Sebastian se desvaneció un poco ante eso, y lucía un poco inseguro.

"Tú, um- ¿Quieres que empiece yo?"

Kurt quería decir que no, quería decirle a Sebastian que no había ´primero´ porque él no fumaría. Pero como dicen, el camino hacía el infierno esta pavimentado de buenas intenciones.

En vez de eso dijo, "No. Quiero- quiero shotgun."

Sebastian lo miró con una sorpresa pintada en su rostro, aunque si era por el hecho de conocer ese término o por pedirle repetir la experiencia, Kurt nunca lo supo. Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos que se sintieron como una eternidad, pero luego Bas sonrió de nuevo.

"Si, okay," dijo, "Podemos hacer eso."

Kurt se movió un poco más cerca, repentinamente sintiéndose inseguro y torpe. Se arrodilló al lado de Sebastian en la cama, esperando nuevas instrucciones. La sonrisa de Sebastian se suavizo solo un poco, y acercó a Kurt.

"Vamos, como el otro día," dijo.

Kurt no necesito más estimulo que eso, balanceó una pierna sobre Sebastian y se sentó en su regazo. La posición era un poco más diferente que la última vez, Sebastian estaba sentado más verticalmente, con su espalda apoyada contra la cabecera en vez de estar reclinado contra los cojines como la última vez. Casi los dejaba frente a frente, Kurt solo tenía que inclinarse un poco para ver directamente a los ojos de Sebastian.

Sebastian pego el porro entre sus labios, moviéndose a un lado para conseguir un encendedor, aunque sus ojos nunca abandonaron los de Kurt. Le dio un giro rápido a la rueda y la llama apareció, brillante y caliente. Kurt observó con la misma muda fascinación que lo había acompañado en casi todas sus aventuras ilícitas mientras Sebastian lo levantaba a la punta del cigarrillo y aspiraba.

Cuando el fuego tomo el papel, con un rápido toque de calor, y Sebastian había soplado la primera bocanada de humo, volvió a colocarlo en su boca y lo abrazo entre sus labios. Sus manos, ahora libres, se apoyaron en los lados de Kurt, subiendo un bajando un momento antes de posicionarse firmes sobre su cintura. Acercó a Kurt un poco más, haciendo que sus caderas se alinearan y Kurt se sintió casi desnudo ante la intimidad de todo aunque estuvieran completamente vestidos.

Sebastian presiono, de una sola vez y luego una mano tomo de nuevo el cigarrillo, alejándolo después de haber inhalado profundamente.

Kurt estaba mirando la boca de Sebastian de nuevo, sabiendo que lo estaba haciendo pero no le importaba porque aunque no había tenido una calada ya se sentía ligero en anticipación. Los labios de Sebastian se elevaron en una sonrisa incluso aunque aún estaban firmemente presionado, y sus ojos bailaban por el rostro de Kurt como si supiera que Kurt estaba esperándolo, y estaba disfrutando haciéndolo esperar.

Aunque finalmente incluso Sebastian necesitaba respirar, y se inclinó lentamente, más lentamente que la última vez como si le estuviera dando a Kurt la oportunidad de retirarse. Se detuvo cuando su boca estaba a un escaso centímetro de la de Kurt y se mantuvo ahí. Kurt se dio cuenta que estaba esperando que Kurt viniera hacia él.

Kurt no lo hizo esperar.

Se inclinó solo un poco y sus labios se rozaron, suavemente el uno contra el otro. Luego presiono un poco más firme, dejando que su boca se sellara contra la de Sebastian. Sebastian se abrió debajo de él lentamente (todo era tan lento esta vez, intenso y distinto) y los propios labios de Kurt se abrieron con avidez antes que Sebastian incluso comenzara a exhalar.

La corriente de humo que Kurt inhaló esta vez era casi una idea de último minuto después del beso – era definitivamente un beso, no podía ser nada más que un beso con la manera en que sus labios y lengua trabajaban juntos – pero Kurt aun así succiono y lo sostuvo incluso aunque su boca trabajaba fervientemente contra la de Sebastian.

Después de todo, el humo era la única cosa en su mente que excusaba esto, que lo hacía de alguna manera correcto. Incluso si ahora definitivamente no era _'no besarse',_ Kurt se justificaba a sí mismo. Aún era por algo más además de _KurtYSebastian,_ porque no existía _KurtYSebastian._ Solo era la marihuana y drogarse juntos, lo otro que sucediera no contaba mientras hubiera eso.

Kurt sostuvo la calada en sus pulmones por el máximo que pudo, luchando con la urgencia de toser y distraerse del beso. Cuando finalmente tuvo que exhalar ni siquiera fue capaz de alejarse por esos segundos, así que dejó que el humo se fuera en contra la boca de Sebastian. Se arremolino, mezclo y desvaneció entre ellos mientras sus bocas seguían encontrándose en un deslizamiento de presión, humedad y calor que hacía a los pies de Kurt curvarse contra la colcha.

Comenzó a sentir que flotaba un poco después de un minuto, los efectos de la marihuana eran más rápidos y pesados que la vez pasada. Cuando se alejó vio que los ojos de Sebastian lucían un poco vidriosos también, colocándose un poco rojo en los bordes. Se rio ante la imagen incluso aunque no sabía que eso era divertido.

Sebastian sonrió de vuelta, una sonrisa floja y enorme y entonces se estaba riendo también. Se controló antes que Kurt, acercando el cigarrillo a sus labios de nuevo para respirarlo profundamente y sostenerlo. Cuando su lengua salió para humedecer sus labios, incluso mientras sostenía el humo en sus pulmones, la risa de Kurt se paró.

Kurt se mordió su labio, succionándolo dentro de su boca mientras miraba fijamente el labio brillante de Sebastian, húmedo, grueso y tentador. Luego lo estaba presionando antes que Sebastian pudiera moverse, prácticamente succionando el aire de la boca de Sebastian en la suya, tragándose el dulce olor a marihuana y el humo dentro de su boca con pequeños gemidos de necesidad.

Cuando Sebastian se alejó un poco, coloco una mano sobre la boca de Kurt, atrapando su nariz también, Kurt hizo un sonido de pregunta en su garganta.

"Tienes que sostenerlo, bebe," Sebastian murmuró, dejando caer su mano cuando Kurt se calmó un poco debajo de ella. "Estoy a favor de los besos, créeme, pero si de verdad quieres drogarte tienes que sostenerlo un poco más."

Kurt asintió, se mordió el labio otra vez mientras se forzaba a sostener la respiración cuando todo lo que de verdad quería era soltarlo contra la piel de Sebastian.

Finalmente Sebastian asintió, y sopló en un flujo constante, el blanco intenso del humo disminuido a un gris brumoso por el tiempo pasado en sus pulmones. Kurt casi se distrajo de nuevo, observándolo esparcirse y desaparecer en la nada, pero la mano de Sebastian en su mandíbula atrajo su atención de nuevo.

Bas estaba presionando el cigarrillo contra su boca esta vez, sus dedos presionaban los labios de Kurt, la sensación era mucho más intensa y también vagamente acolchado de una manera completamente nueva. Kurt podía sentir el papel doblado contra sus labios, abriéndose alrededor de ellos automáticamente. Era extraño pero de alguna manera se sentía casi tan íntimo tomar la calada así, desde los dedos de Sebastian, como lo era desde sus labios.

Aspiró profundamente, y estaba tosiendo y escupiendo antes de poder evitarlo, el ardor directo era mucho más fuerte de lo que había esperado. Colapsó contra el pecho de Sebastian, recostándose en él tosiendo violentamente por un momento mientras Sebastian fritaba círculos contra su espalda.

"Solo respira, Kurt," dijo, "Suave y lentamente, lo más constante que puedas. Eso es."

Lentamente la respiración de Kurt se calmó, aunque su cabeza aún se sentía liviana y espaciosa sin saber si era por haber tosido tanto o por la marihuana. Cuando no se desvaneció el efecto después de un minuto, se dio cuenta a través de su languidez que estaba _muy_ drogado.

Sebastian se rio de él, sonriendo a Kurt quien debía estar con los ojos muy abiertos y aturdidos observando la nada. Luego volvió a colocar a Kurt sobre su regazo, levantando sus rodillas contra la espalda de Kurt para soportarlo y apoyarlo en ellas. Kurt sintió un tirón bajo en su estómago cuando el movimiento causo que su trasero se deslizara sobre la entrepierna de Sebastian y pudo sentir que Sebastian estaba medio duro bajo él.

Aunque Sebastian no hizo nada al respecto, no se movió ni se arqueo contra él, solo dejo que sus ojos se cerraran y respiro profundamente antes de forzarse a abrirlos de nuevo. Acercó un brazo a la mesilla de noche, con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kurt para mantenerlo firme y quieto, y volvió con una vaso de agua en su mano libre. Se la tendió a Kurt, diciéndole que tomara unos pequeños sorbos.

Kurt lo hizo, sosteniendo firme el vaso con ambas manos porque cada musculo de su cuerpo se sentía flojo y tenía miedo de dejarlo caer. Tomo pequeños sorbos, el agua relajó y enfrió su garganta y ayudo a humedecer su boca seca. Sebastian lo observaba, sus ojos vagaban perezosamente a la garganta de Kurt donde veía el movimiento mientras tragaba, levantando el cigarrillo a sus labios mientras observaba y tomaba una larga calada.

Golpeó con un dedo el cigarrillo contra el cenicero que aún descansaba en la cama, coloco ambos a un lado, y luego inclino su boca al cuello de Kurt.

Kurt se sacudió un poco ante el movimiento inesperado, y probablemente hubiera volteado el vaso en sus manos si no fuera porque Sebastian lo estaba agarrado y dejándolo a un lado antes de volver a colocar su boca sobre la piel de Kurt.

Era un sensación extraña, todo era suave casi adormecedor a su alrededor mientras flotaba mezclado con la pesada conciencia de cada parte de su cuerpo que estaba tocando a Sebastian, que Sebastian estaba tocando de él. El roce de unos dientes en lo largo de su garganta suavizado rápidamente por la presión firme y húmeda de la lengua de Sebastian, creo gemidos en él y movimientos presionándose contra el regazo de Sebastian sin pensarlo.

Sebastian estaba vez siguió sus movimientos, deslizando sus caderas para poder rozar su dureza contra el trasero de Kurt dejando escapar un gemido en respuesta. Kurt podía sentir un cosquilleo caliente de humo contra su cuello mientras el sonido liberaba la última calada de los pulmones de Sebastian. La sensación de eso lo hacía temblar de deseo, presionándose otra vez en lentos y perezosos movimientos de sus caderas.

Se dio cuenta que estaba duro en sus pantalones, luchando contra la mezclilla, y no tenía idea de cuando eso había sucedido, solo que así era. Sebastian estaba completamente erecto también ahora, y se sentía _enorme_ presionándose contra el culo de Kurt empujando con insistencia. La mente de Kurt nadaba en el hecho, se sumergía en él, y repentinamente necesitaba _mirar._

Se empujó rápidamente hacia atrás con poca coordinación, forzando a las rodillas de Sebastian a caer sobre la cama en un golpe.

"Hey espera, no, vuelve," Sebastian se quejó, tratando de alcanzarlo y tirarlo de nuevo contra él, pero Kurt tenía una misión.

Una vez que se había alejado lo suficiente de los muslos de Sebastian, podía ver claramente el bulto del pene de Sebastian contra la cremallera. Sin pensarlo sus manos se acercaron y una palma moldeó alrededor de la forma mientras la otra trabajaba en el botón de los pantalones de Sebastian. Sebastian se estaba arqueando contra el movimiento, gimiendo de nuevo ante la fricción de Kurt rozando y apretando contra él.

Kurt hurgó el botón por un minuto, sus manos se sentían menos coordinadas que de costumbre, y casi comenzó a reírse de nuevo pero había cosas más importantes en mano (literalmente). Finalmente tuvo que alejar su mano que frotaba el bulto del pene de Bas para ayudar con el botón, y con dos dedos y pulgares finalmente fue capaz de deshacerlo. La cremallera era lo siguiente, deslizándose con mucho menos alboroto, y entonces estaba luchando contra la tela, cansado de ir lento y solo queriendo ser capaz de tocar y sentir y mirar todo lo que quería.

Sebastian se acomodó debajo de él, levantando sus caderas y ayudando a bajar sus pantalones hasta la mitad del muslo. Debajo de ellos estaba usando unos calzoncillos azul claro que se ajustaban como una segunda piel, y la mano de Kurt recorrió el algodón, frotando con el pulgar el punto húmedo de la tela a lo largo de la cabeza del pene de Sebastian donde un poco de semen había empapado.

_"Kurt_," Sebastian gimió, sus caderas se movían lánguidamente ante el toque. _"Mierda_, Kurt,"

Kurt podía sentir como su respiración se volvía rápida, casi jadeando mientras sus dedos se deslizaban dentro de la cintura de sus calzoncillos y los bajaba. No llegó muy lejos, pero lo suficiente como para meter su mano bajo las bolas de Sebastian y mostrar la longitud de él.

El pene de Sebastian era largo y grueso, de un rojo oscuro y húmedo en la punta. Sobresalía contra su estómago, moviéndose a ritmo con su respiración apresurada, casi de color purpura cerca de la cabeza. Kurt recorrió exploratoriamente unos dedos sobre él, jadeando un poco con temor cuando Sebastian se empujó contra el toque.

"Mierda, Kurt, dios mío," gimió, una mano enredada en su pelo tiraba como si fuera lo único que lo sostenía a la realidad. Su otra mano tocaba lo que podía alcanzar de los muslos de Kurt,

Entonces Kurt enrosco su mano en toda la erección de Bas, sosteniéndolo en un agarre suelto, y deslizando su mano de arriba abajo como lo hacía a sí mismo en las noches bajo las mantas. Los ruidos que Sebastian hacía eran rotos y cortantes, se oían mudos bajo la sangre latiendo en los oídos de Kurt.

Entonces sintió ser volteado, aterrizando con un sólido golpe chocando su espalda contra el colchón, con las piernas arqueadas y su cabeza girando. Se rio, sintiéndose desorientado, ligero y feliz, sintiendo un tirón en la cadera. Cuando miró a Sebastian vio que le estaba sacando los pantalones y calzoncillos por sus piernas y Kurt rio de nuevo cuando se atascaron en los tobillos haciendo que Sebastian soltara unas groserías.

Finalmente los saco, y se levantó sin mucha estabilidad para sacarse los suyos. También se quitó la camisa, y la risa de Kurt murió en su garganta cuando Sebastian estaba completamente desnudo frente a él.

Sabía que su mirada era enorme y fija, pero no podía evitarlo porque Sebastian era tan hermoso que dolía mirarlo. Sebastian le sonrió, sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y nebulosos. Tomó el borde de la camisa de Kurt.

"Sácatela," dijo simplemente, y mientras Kurt luchaba contra la última pieza de ropa entre ellos Sebastian se movió a la mesilla de noche – el misterioso contenedor de todas las cosas buenas – y sacó una pequeña botella de lubricante y un condón del cajón.

Kurt observó los artículos, dejando caer su camisa al borde de la cama. Estaba vagamente consiente que sobrio jamás hubiera tratado su ropa con tan poco cuidado pero _definitivamente_ no estaba sobrio y los artículos en la mano de Sebastian eran más importantes que estarse preocupando por unas arrugas en la seda.

Por segunda vez en esa tarde Sebastian lucía un poco nervioso, levantando el lubricante y el condón.

"Uhm, esto – no saque conclusiones erróneas, ¿cierto?" preguntó, incluso aunque ya estaba cruzando la cama hacia Kurt, con movimientos sueltos y simples. "¿Vamos a hacerlo?"

"Oh si," Kurt dijo, con voz profunda y un poco áspera a causa del dedo y el ardor en su garganta por el humo.

_"Si_," gimió de nuevo cuando Sebastian se posó sobre él, en caso de que no hubiera sido claro. _Realmente_ quería ser muy claro.

"Bien." Sebastian murmuró contra su boca, sus labios se deslizaban fácilmente.

Sebastian lo estaba distrayendo tanto con los besos, su lengua entraba profundamente en la boca de Kurt para golpear, presionar y saborear, que no se percató cuando la botella de lubricante había sido abierta, no se dio cuenta que Sebastian se había movido hasta que dos dedos húmedos estaban circulando su agujero.

No se había dado cuando que sus muslos se habían abiertos, separándose por instinto para dejar a Sebastian entre ellos. Sebastian estaba mirando donde sus dedos estaban frotando la entrada de Kurt con la boca floja y respirando con dificultad.

"Oh mierda," Sebastian susurró, presionando solo un poco con ambos dedos a la vez, la punta apenas cruzo en anillo de musculo antes de volver a retirarlo. "Estas muy relajado Kurt, déjame entrar así."

Kurt se quejó en voz alta y desesperada, sintiendo como si en otra vida se debería sentir avergonzado ante esa declaración, pero ahora todo lo que podía sentir era un desesperado deseo por ser llenado. Dejó que sus muslos se abrieran aún más, sus músculos se sentían flojos y se doblaban fácilmente.

"Jesús," Sebastian soltó en un suspiro, levantando su mano libre para presionarla contra el muslo de Kurt para intentar abrirlo más. Cuando Kurt lo siguió sin pausa Sebastian gimió de nuevo.

"Mierda, eres tan _flexible_," dijo, "_mírate_."

Un Kurt sobrio podría haber hecho una broma sobre Pilates y yoga, o burlarse de las antiguas conquistas de Sebastian de no ser capaz de saber satisfacer. Pero Kurt seguía drogado y se sentía flotar y todo era tan perfecto que solo hizo un sonido de asentimiento, doblando sus rodillas para abrir sus piernas y extenderlas contra el colchón a cada lado, dejándose completamente al descubierto para Sebastian.

Podía sentir su propio duro pene contra su cadera, y aunque se sentía adolorido y caliente de necesidad, la agudeza de su deseo se veía mitigado por el cannabis recorriendo su sistema. Lo que se sentía con más fuerza era la presión de los resbaladizos dedos de Sebastian contra él, y el dolor de ser llenado era más grande que el dolor en su pene.

_"Mierdamierdamierda,_" Sebastian murmuraba, era la única palabra que repetía una y otra vez como si ni siquiera se diera cuenta que la estaba diciendo. Sus ojos se comían a Kurt y esos dos dedos húmedos aún seguían circulando y apenas presionando mientras su mano libre acariciaba los muslos y el vientre de Kurt, rozando su pene brevemente una y otra vez.

Kurt no podía soportar la casi perfección por más tiempo, y comenzó a mover sus caderas en círculos lentos contra la mano de Sebastian. Esos dos dedos juguetones presionaban cada vez más profundo ante el movimiento y gimió fuerte presionándose hacia abajo, en busca de la sensación.

Sebastian no se movía, todo lo que hacía era enfocarse en el trasero de Kurt. Sumergió sus dedos de nuevo, más profundo presionando, sacándolos solo un poco para volver a presionar cada vez más profundo.

Kurt seguía gimiendo y girando sus caderas. Estaba tan enfocado en la perfección de los dedos en su culo, ahora presionando completamente dentro de él, que le tomo varios minutos darse cuenta que estaba hablando, un torrente de palabras y suplicas.

"Mierda, Bas, oh _dios_, hazlo por favor," gemía, sus caderas se empujaban hacia abajo en duros movimientos tratando de forzar a los dedos de Sebastian a ir más rápido y con más fuerza. _"Por favor, cógeme, cógeme, cógeme, cógeme._"

Sebastian seguía maldiciendo en voz baja y se acercó para besar a Kurt y callar sus plegarias. Sus dedos seguían moviéndose hacia adentro y afuera más rápidamente ahora, un tercero se les unió con solo otra punzada y una placentera quemazón. Besó descuidamente la boca de Kurt, ninguno de los dos era capaz de mostrar verdadera finesa con la pesadez a causa de la droga y del deseo.

Lamía la boca de Kurt, dentro de ella, su lengua entraba haciendo mímica de esos dedos debajo de él.

"Dios Kurt, _tómalo_," susurró, volviendo su lengua dentro de su propia boca y mirando entre sus cuerpos donde Kurt se estiraba alrededor de esos dedos enterrados en su interior. "Mira como los tomas."

Kurt se quejó, tratando de hacer girar sus caderas mientras simultáneamente se inclinaba por otro beso. Su boca no encontró la de Sebastian, pero aterrizó en su pecho el cual era un excelente lugar por lo que respectaba a Kurt. Lamió sobre la planicie de sus músculos bajo sus labios, chupó su bronceada piel y enterró sobre ella sus dientes. Cuando Sebastian se desplazó ligeramente, en busca del condón, la boca de Kurt se movió sobre uno de los pezones de Sebastian y lo succionó dentro de su boca con avidez.

La aguda sensación hizo a Sebastian soltar un grito, se pecho se arqueó hacia adelante para presionarse con más fuerza contra la boca de Kurt. Los brazos de Kurt estaba enrollados alrededor de la espalda de Sebastian, recorriendo sus músculos y huesos mientras succionaba el pezón y cada pedazo de piel que alcanzaba.

Sebastian sacó los dedos del trasero de Kurt, y el repentino vacío era demasiado como para que Kurt pudiera soportarlo aunque en su estado relajado apenas podía entender que podía hacer para mejorar eso.

No tuvo que preocuparse sobre el tema por mucho tiempo porque Sebastian se estaba sentando en su talones y desgarrando el pequeño paquete de aluminio, sacando el condón y enrollándolo en su pene con facilidad. Cuando levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Kurt, su propia mirada era pesada y deseosa.

"¿Vamos – podemos… dios, vamos a hacerlo, okay?" dijo, tropezando con sus palabras y preguntas antes de poder soltarlo.

Kurt asintió frenéticamente, sus propios brazos se enlazaron en sus muslos – extendiéndose aún más para abrirse mientras se espalda se inclinaba en invitación.

"Mierda," Sebastian maldijo una vez más ante la visión, "Vas a matarme, bebe."

Kurt gimió y se arqueó de nuevo, y la boca de Sebastian repentinamente se secó mucho más que con cualquier humo que haya consumido.

Se deslizó hacia adelante entre el espacio de los caprichosos muslos de Kurt, recostando su pecho contra el de él, con sus brazos sosteniendo la cabeza de Kurt. Una mano se escabulló hacia abajo para afirmar su pene, alineándolo contra la entrada de Kurt y sosteniéndolo ahí mientras comenzaba a presionar.

Kurt se quejó de nuevo, empujándose contra la presión que lo estaba llenando como si estuviera desesperadamente necesitado. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras el placer caía sobre él, pero la voz de Sebastian rompió su bruma para traerlo de vuelta.

"No, mírame." Le murmuró desesperadamente, y Kurt abrió sus ojos otra vez para encontrar a Sebastian observándolo con anhelo y necesidad en su mirada incluso mientras continuaba lentamente e implacablemente empujándose dentro de Kurt.

"Por favor, bebe, mírame. Quiero ver tus ojos cuando este dentro de ti."

Kurt gimió, parpadeo pesadamente, queriendo desesperadamente dejar a sus parpados cerrarse y flotar lejos en la sensación que se agitaba dentro de él, pero no podía ignorar esa voz.

"Mírame," Sebastian dijo de nuevo y Kurt lo hizo.

Sus miradas seguían enlazadas, intensas y conectadas, hasta que Sebastian entro completamente en él, su cadera presionaba contra el trasero de Kurt firme. Kurt nunca se había sentido tan perfectamente llenado antes y parte de él quería quedarse así, saboreando el sentimiento, pero no era suficiente.

"Muévete," susurró con voz ronca, levantando sus caderas un poco más para que Sebastian pudiera entrar un poco más profundo, "Por favor, muévete."

Sebastian cumplió, sus caderas se echaron para atrás y luego hacia adelante, sus ojos nunca dejaron los de Kurt. Eso era exactamente lo que Kurt quería, la cálida y rápida presión – aun extendiendo_ casi_ demasiado – y gimió y levantó sus caderas para alentar el movimiento.

Pronto se estaban moviendo juntos en un continuo giro de caderas y tensos muslos, Sebastian estaba entrando en Kurt casi lánguidamente al principio, lenta y profundamente se arrastraba dentro de él y lo hacía sentir como si fuera a llorar por la intensidad de todo. La droga aún divagaba en su mente y su cuerpo haciéndolo sentir suelto y abierto, haciendo que todo se sintiera intenso y como un sueño.

Después de lo que podían haber sido minutos, podían haber sido días por lo que Kurt podía decir entre la neblina del placer en su mente, las embestidas de Sebastian comenzaron a aumentar velocidad, sus propios ojos se cerraban por un segundo cada vez. Kurt podía ver sudor a lo largo de la frente de Sebastian entonces recorrió sus dedos gentilmente a través de su desordenado pelo, suave bajo sus manos. La cabeza de Sebastian se inclinó contra la palma de Kurt presionándose en el toque, un movimiento que era tierno contra el contrapunto de las embestidas que ahora eran casi violentas contra el culo de Kurt.

Kurt se arqueó hacia arriba, para alinear el pene de Sebastian perfectamente dentro de él arrastrándolo a ese encantador lugar una y otra vez. Sus dedos se aferraron al pelo de Bas, su otra mano escarbaba la espalda de Sebastian y con una embestida final Sebastian profundamente dentro de él, su pene pulsante se vino casi en silencio.

Presiono su frente pesadamente en el hombro de Kurt mientras se venía, respirando jadeante. Mantuvo sus caderas presionando, su pene aun no comenzaba a colocarse blando, y presionó profunda y perfectamente mientras movía un brazo entre ellos para tomar el pene de Kurt que aún seguía duro.

Kurt se sobresaltó ante el movimiento, la perfección de tener a Sebastian dentro de él lo hizo olvidar momentáneamente su propia erección y necesidad de venirse. Pronto se encontró moviéndose a ritmo con la mano de Sebastian, empujándose en el cálido canal de la mano de Sebastian y luego hacia abajo contra el ya más blando pene de Sebastian.

Su orgasmo se construyó casi lánguidamente, pero lo golpeó repentinamente antes de esperarlo. Grito mientras se derramaba en el puño de Sebastian, sus caderas aún se movían en pequeños círculos que no podía detener, incluso cuando se sentía sobre estimulado y en carne viva.

Sebastian alejó su mano antes de que sea demasiado, su ahora suave pene salió completamente de Kurt, y presiono pequeños besos su rostro mientras este se desplomaba.

"Hermoso," murmuraba. "Totalmente maravilloso, Kurt."

Kurt murmurada en respuesta, no palabras reales solo sonidos sin sentido de aprobación y elogios mutuos. Besó en respuesta cuando podía, pequeñas y suaves presiones de su boca en los labios de Sebastian, mejillas y barbilla. Todo se sentía saciado y pesado, sentía como si pudiera dormir por una semana mientras no tuviera que moverse un centímetro para hacerlo.

Sebastian se alejó después de unos minutos, el aire frio recorrió el cuerpo de Kurt repentinamente expuesto, y se quejó y buscó a Sebastian incluso con sus ojos cerrados.

"Shhh, bebe, solo un segundo," Sebastian murmuro, y Kurt se dejó ir a la deriva.

Sintió el roce de un paño húmedo y caliente sobre su vientre un momento después, y luego el arrastre de unas sábanas antes que el cuerpo de Sebastian se deslizara a su lado. Fuertes brazos lo arrastraron más cerca, alrededor de él acunándolo a salvo, arropándolo en calor contra su musculoso torso y largas piernas enredadas en las suyas. Sintió a Sebastian cubrir a ambos con las matas, metiéndolos en ellas y se sentía cubierto, cálido y saciado, y aun un poco drogado.

Murmuro un gracias con un beso en sus labios lo mejor que pudo y durmió.

Kurt despertó más tarde, y no sabía cuánto había pasado desde que se había quedado dormido. Solo sabía que la habitación estaba oscura y se sentía lucido de nuevo. Sebastian aún estaba enredado alrededor de él mientras dormía, sus labios abiertos y respirando suavemente por su boca. Kurt se desenredo, luchando con el creciente pánico y la culpa interior, y se movió temblorosamente alrededor de la habitación en la búsqueda de su ropa y vistiéndose lo más silenciosamente posible.

Llegó a la puerta, con los zapatos en la mano y estaba a punto de hacer su escapada cuando Sebastian se movió, volviéndose hacia él.

"Kurt," dijo, con la voz aturdida y espesa por el sueño.

"Shh, vuelve a dormir Bas," Kurt susurró, tratando de esconder el temblor en su voz.

"Ven aquí," Sebastian murmuró, "Vuelve a la cama bebe."

Kurt negó con la cabeza, no puedo._ No puedo_.

"Tengo que irme," dijo suavemente, avanzando hacia atrás. "Tengo que ir a casa."

Sebastian pareció despertar un poco más ante eso, recorrió su mano por su cara mientras se sentaba en la cama. Las sabanas se posaron en sus caderas y los ojos de Kurt no pudieron evitarlo pero siguieron mirando. Un golpe de culpa volvió.

"Tengo que irme." Repitió.

"Está bien." Sebastian dijo, aunque sus ojos estaban oscuros de nuevo con una emoción sin nombre. "¿Cuándo volverás?"

Cualquier otro día la respuesta hubiera sido simple, algo como 'tan pronto como despierte' o 'más tarde, tengo que almorzar con Blaine primero' o una del millón de respuestas.

"Pronto," Kurt dijo. La culpa en sus entrañas resurgió, porque sabía que era verdad.

"Está bien," Sebastian dijo de nuevo. Se miraron por unos segundos, ambos inseguros de una manera que nunca se había sentido entre ellos, incluso antes de ser amigos.

Kurt sonrió brevemente, lo mejor que pudo, y se marchó.

Todo el viaje a casa intento consolarse con la mentira de que solo era la marihuana, que era solo algo que hicieron mientras estaban drogados así que no contaba, no realmente.

Para cuando se estaba estacionando en la entrada estaba casi convencido de ello y aferrándose desesperadamente a la idea como a una balsa salvavidas en su mar de emociones.

Mientras sea algo que solo hacen mientras están drogados, no cuenta como engaño.

Era una lógica defectuosa, una mentira que inventó para creérsela, mientras buscaba su teléfono y escribía un mensaje antes de dormirse.

**Para Sebastian:**

_Volveré mañana en la noche después de mi cita con Blaine. Fumaremos de nuevo, ¿okay?_

Horas más tarde, cuando Kurt seguía aún dormido, su teléfono vibró con la llegada de una respuesta.

**Para Kurt:**

_Claro bebe. Lo que sea que necesites._


	2. Chapter 2

Respirame (Parte 2)

Nunca lo hacían sin la marihuana como amortiguador.

Nunca hubo una real discusión, no había reglas ni líneas establecidas, pero había un acuerdo tácito que decía que solo eran _KurtYSebastian_ mientras estuvieran drogados.

Sobrios existía una clara política de "Eso nunca sucedió" mezclado con la mentira de "Esto nunca sucederá de nuevo."

Sebastian pensaba a veces en cómo sería tocar a Kurt, besar a Kurt, follar a Kurt sin la nebulosidad del humo alrededor de ellos y en ellos. Esos eran sus sueños, visiones llenas de nítida claridad y una intensidad apagada por nada.

No es que no disfrutará la manera en que estaban juntos ahora. No, al contrario, había algo delicioso y lento cuando se unían, como si se estuvieran derritiendo en el otro y tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo para aprender a como encajar todas las piezas.

Amaba la manera en que los ojos de Kurt se volvían vidriosos cuando cabalgaba a Sebastian, pestañeando lentamente mientras suavemente bajaba sus caderas, dejándose llenar con el pene de Sebastian. Amaba la manera en que Kurt se relajaba debajo de él cuando Sebastian estaba encima, sus músculos se soltaban y sus muslos se abrían más de lo que Sebastian creía posible, dejando que Sebastian se enterrará en esa cálida estrechez. Amaba los gemidos y jadeos entrecortados que Kurt hacía en cada nueva sensación, toque o presión.

Lo amaba todo, demasiado, pero por solo una vez, le gustaría poder mirar esos ojos completamente claros, follar a Kurt cuando esté completamente tenso en todas partes y no solo su pene, le gustaría ser capaz de besar a Kurt con fiereza y morderlo brutamente y dibujar desesperadas y vivas suplicas. Solo una vez.

Una vez nunca será suficiente, ambos lo saben, y lo cambiaría todo.

Es por eso que nunca lo hacen sin la marihuana.

* * *

><p>Hace mucho habían abandonado los preámbulos en los días que se volaban y follaban.<p>

Aunque no era todo lo que hacían. Pasaban mucho tiempo en los días de verano, solo acompañándose, hablando, leyendo y cantando, burlándose de sus conocidos con un poco de maldad que nadie más apreciaba aparte de ellos. Aún eran esos amigos que se sentaban cerca y se miraban por largo rato, la tensión entre ellos crecía y menguaba como si nunca hubieran cruzado esa línea, como si no la cruzaran con frecuencia.

Así que no era todo lo que hacían, pero en los días que fumaban no pretendían que hacían algo más.

A veces Kurt le enviaba un mensaje a Sebastian, diciéndole que se asegurara de tener la reserva llena; otras veces Sebastian llamaba Kurt, directo al punto preguntando '¿Quieres volarte?' Nunca se preguntaban por el sexo, nunca hablaban acerca del sexo cuando _no_ estaban drogados.

Aunque más a menudo, sucede como lo hace hoy, sin planes, sin esperarlo.

Era un día sofocante a mediados de Julio.

Kurt entró en la casa de Sebastian, sin preocuparse por tocar. Sabía que lo estaba esperando, sabía que nadie más que Sebastian estaría en la casa, el aire acondicionado dentro de la enorme mansión fue un alivio contra su piel.

Podía oír la música a todo volumen en la habitación de Sebastian antes de siquiera entrar a medio camino en las escaleras. Sonrió al pensar que quizás hoy sería un día donde solo pasaban el rato, simplemente divirtiéndose. Quizás hoy sea una de esos días (cada vez menos mientras pasaba el tiempo) donde sería capaz de olvidar la culpa y el deseo y solo _ser._

Cuando giró el pomo, balanceando la pesada puerta de la habitación, supo instantáneamente que _no_ sería uno de esos días después de todo, pero con la imagen frente a él no sintió tanto la desilusión.

Sebastian estaba bailando en vertiginosos círculos alrededor de la habitación, usando nada más que unos ajustados calzoncillos de color purpura y una sonrisa.

Tenía la enorme ventana abierta completamente, así la habitación estaba llena de luz de sol, del calor pegajoso y la humedad del día, inmediatamente alejando el alivio que había sentido ante el aire acondicionado en la casa principal, que había caído en el cuerpo de Kurt. A Kurt no le preocupó mucho, incluso aunque ya estaba empezando a sentir el sudor sobre su camiseta y chaqueta, porque Sebastian estaba bailando con los ojos cerrados y completamente inconsciente de la presencia de Kurt, su piel brillaba como si la luz de sol la besara y lucía como si fuera infinitamente feliz. Lucía libre.

Kurt se quedó en la puerta por un minuto, recostado contra el marco solo observando. El golpe de la música era rápido y pesado, algo bailable que Kurt nunca había escuchado pero era algo que seguramente Sebastian había escuchado en los clubes que iba a bailar. (Ya no salía a follar, al menos según lo que Kurt sabía. No lo había hecho en meses, desde que habían empezado con lo _suyo_. Kurt aún se preguntaba si él tenía algo que ver con el cambio, no sabía si saber la respuesta lo haría sentir aliviado o culpable.)

El cabello de Sebastian era un desastre, salía por todas direcciones, completamente adorable y un poco ardiente, lo cual Kurt odiaba de él. Kurt podía ver cómo llegó a ese estado un momento después cuando Sebastian estaba recorriendo su mano en el, girándolo al ritmo de la canción mientras movía sus caderas y lo volvía a girar. Tenía un porro medio fumado entre sus labios y el humo formaba espirales alrededor de su cuerpo mientras giraba. Su cuerpo era delgado y moreno, los músculos que había formado a través de los años jugando Lacrosse se movían bajo su perfecta piel mientras bailaba, todas esa líneas que Kurt quería recorrer con sus dedos.

Cuando la canción terminó, el reproductor comenzó inmediatamente con otra canción, la siguiente era tan ardiente y rápida como la anterior. Sin embargo, Sebastian se detuvo mientras dejaba caer sus brazos, mientras jadeaba y trataba de respirar entre el brumoso y pesado aire del verano, la canción y el humo. Sus ojos se abrieron y vio a Kurt observando, una sonrisa satisfecha inmediatamente adorno su expresión. Sebastian amaba dar espectáculos.

La luz que caía a través de la ventana abierta era cálida y fuerte, haciendo brillar el cabello de Sebastian y su piel con tonos color oro, casi como si resplandecieran. El calor y el humo hacían que todo se sintiera lánguido y surrealista. Con esos ojos verdes tan llenos siempre de maldad, enfocados intensamente en Kurt, le hacían olvidar como respirar.

También le hacían recordar a _Blaine, su amor por Blaine_, porque Sebastian así, salvaje y libre lo hacía olvidar. Le hacía olvidar que lo que hacían juntos_ no era_ amor porque_ no podía_ ser. Si solo el corazón de Kurt escuchara.

Sebastian parecía ajeno a la agitación interna de Kurt, aun sonriendo perezosamente y acechando a Kurt con un seductivo movimiento de caderas. Tomó otra descuidada calada del porro mientras se acercaba directamente al espacio personal de Kurt y luego agarrando el brazo de Kurt para acercarlo, dejando una mano cerrar la puerta y luego empujar a Kurt contra ella antes de presionarse completamente contra él, caliente y duro contra el cuerpo de Kurt y su boca con una fuerza tan potente que había posibilidad de dejar moretones.

Cuando exhalo en contra de los labios de Kurt, Kurt inspiró en instinto. Habían hecho esto tantas veces que ahora ni siquiera lo pensaba y la urgencia de toser y escupir ante la invasión del humo hace mucho se había ido.

Kurt lo mantuvo en sus pulmones, dejando que su boca se abriera para ser saqueada, dejando que Sebastian la tome. Bas respondió con entusiasmo, besando dentro de la boca de Kurt con lengua, dientes y labios. Su lengua golpeaba la de Kurt, lamiendo detrás de sus dientes y haciendo cosquillas en el techo de su boca. Kurt no pudo evitar el gemido que Sebastian sacó de él, algo del humo escapo de sus pulmones ante el sonido para curvarse alrededor de sus lenguas y lentamente derivarse a la nada entre ellos.

Sebastian mordió y empujó contra él con más furia como si estuviera persiguiendo el gusto de él y Kurt gimió de nuevo. Sus bocas prácticamente estaban luchando, tratando desesperadamente devorarse. Los pulmones de Kurt estaban vacíos, el resto del humo se había esparcido entre ellos, la lengua de Sebastian lo perseguía mientras se desvanecía, lamiéndolo desde el aire y en su propia boca.

Cuando todo se desvaneció a la nada, se alejó sonriendo.

Kurt ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de asentir antes de ser lanzado al medio de la habitación, el sonido de la música volvía a llenar sus oídos donde momentos atrás solo había habido el ruido blanco del deseo.

Las manos de Sebastian estaban en sus caderas, presionando y guiando a Kurt en el movimiento. Cuando Kurt se rindió y comenzó a moverse de verdad, con sus caderas meciéndose y su cuerpo balanceándose a ritmo, Sebastian sonrió. Agarró una de las manos de Kurt y lo hizo girar, forzando al cuerpo de Kurt a dar una vuelta que lo dejó riendo y un poco mareado. Sebastian estaba riendo también y estaba tan cerca que Kurt podía ver que sus ojos estaban brillando y estaban un poco rojos, clara señal de que había estado fumando ya por un rato y ya estaba drogado.

Kurt sonrió un poco más ampliamente, bromeando cuando Sebastian parecía no poder parar de reír, carcajadas salían de él en estruendos. Kurt lo alcanzó y le quitó el porro, lo que quedaba de él, de los dedos de Sebastian llevándolo a sus labios. Tenía que ponerse al día con Sebastian.

La alegría de Sebastian se desvaneció un poco y cuando volvió a respirar normalmente comenzó a bailar de verdad, observando a Kurt con ojos depredadores mientras Kurt tomaba una gran calada del porro. Dio una vuelta alrededor de Kurt, deslizándose alrededor de él, de una manera que hacía a Kurt dar escalofríos en anticipación a lo que no sabe. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de Kurt posesivamente, capturando con sus dedos y presionando con las palmas de las manos los hombros de Kurt, su pecho, trasero y muslos. Cuando la canción cambio de nuevo y los pulmones de Kurt estaban llenos de humo que no era capaz de protestar en voz alta incluso si lo quisiera, Sebastian comenzó a desnudarlo.

Kurt aún se movía y se balanceaba en el ritmo de la música, soltando su cuerpo mientras la marihuana comenzaba a golpearlo y alejaba todo la tensión sin inhibiciones. Dejó que Sebastian le quitará el chaleco, levantando sus manos sin dudar de ser despojado de su camisa también. Sebastian rio de nuevo cuando comenzó con los pantalones de Kurt y no podía hacer que Kurt dejara de mover sus caderas lo suficiente como para bajarlos. Después de hurgar por el botón un minuto – sin nada de ayuda de Kurt- Sebastian resopló y se puso de rodillas para tratar de trabajar el botón y la cremallera mejor al nivel de los ojos.

Kurt no pudo evitar la manera en que su propia respiración se cortó, esforzando a los pulmones ya llenos de humo ante la señal de Sebastian de rodillas así, con su boca a centímetros de donde Kurt estaba empezando a endurecerse. Sebastian también se dio cuenta, abandono su lucha contra los botones para recorrer su palma sobre el creciente bulto. Levantó la vista a Kurt a través de sus pestañas, tenía sus mejillas coloradas y sonrió malvadamente. Kurt se sintió _completamente_ perdido.

Exhaló lo último que le quedaba de humo, tirando el resto del porro, que ya no quemaba. Sus manos temblando bajaron a sus propias caderas, empujando sus pantalones para bajarlos y patearlos y quedar solo con su ropa interior. Aunque sus bóxer eran negros y pequeños no hacían mucho para ocultar su erección. Uso una de sus manos para tomar la mandíbula de Sebastian, rozando su pulgar por la mejilla y por debajo de su rostro, mientras la otra se enrollaba en su pelo, tirándolo suavemente de una manera en la que estaba aprendiendo para hacer a Sebastian jadear, hacer que sus ojos caigan hacía atrás y sus caderas presionen hacia adelante.

Uso su mano en el cabello para guiar a Sebastian hacia adelante, presionándolo sobre su pene. Sebastian no luchó, tenía sus ojos nebulosos y perdidos en deseo y dejó que Kurt lo guiará a donde ir. Su boca perezosa y húmeda pasó a través de los calzoncillos de Kurt, humedeciendo la delgada tela negra con saliva y haciendo al material aferrarse a la erección de Kurt. Kurt gimió ante la sensación pero no era suficiente y uso su mano que no tenía enredada en el cabello de Sebastian para empujar su ropa interior, sacándoselas de sus caderas lo mejor que pudo, antes de volver a acariciar la línea de la mandíbula de Sebastian una vez más.

Sebastian ayudo a bajar la tela por sus piernas y quitarlas antes de mover de nuevo su boca y lamer, succionando la cabeza de su pene y lamiendo con su lengua a través de la ranura para sentir su sabor. Gimió alrededor del pene de Kurt y Kurt sintió la vibración hasta en sus pies. Se sentían como si no fuera a acabar nunca, la sensación se extendía ante el lánguido placer de estar drogado.

Kurt uso su mano en el pelo de Sebastian para moverlo como le gustaba, la mano en su mandíbula lo acariciaba alentadoramente. Cuando Sebastian iba con buen ritmo, bombeando de manera constante el pene de Kurt, Kurt posicionaba sus dedos en la línea de la mandíbula de Sebastian para que abierta más su boca, usando sus dedos en el pelo para acercarlo más, hasta que estaba follando la garganta de Sebastian con fuerza.

Sebastian se quejaba en voz alta, pequeñas notas agudas de necesidad y satisfacción ante la acción, una mano agarraba y arañaba la cadera de Kurt en una silenciosa y desesperada suplica para que_ siguiera, por favor siguiera_. Cuando Kurt no podía dejar de mirar como su pene se enterraba en esos labios húmedos color rosa, perfectos alrededor de él, vio que la mano de Sebastian estaba furiosamente masajeando su propio pene. Los bóxer purpuras habían sido empujados a un lado a mitad del muslo, torcidos y estirados sobre sus piernas musculosas que se extendían desenfrenadas mientras Sebastian se masturbaba al ritmo de los empujes de Kurt.

Kurt podía decir por los gemidos altos de Sebastian que se estaba acercando, eso hizo a Kurt empujarse en la boca de Sebastian más profunda y más rápidamente, follando con sus caderas adelante y dejando que la marea de su propio orgasmo lo maree y choque. Él se vino primero, caliente sobre la garganta de Sebastian con sus caderas firmes, exclamando elogios y afecto al muchacho que aún seguían succionando gentilmente.

Le dio un último tirón de pelo a Sebastian, sus caderas retrocedieron en hipersensibilidad, tratando de salir de él. Sebastian se quejó en disgusto, persiguiendo el pene de Kurt con su boca. Kurt tiro de nuevo del pelo de Sebastian moviendo su otra mano en la mandíbula de Sebastian para deslizar dos dedos en esos desesperados labios, dejando que los succione en consolación.

"Tan lindo," murmuró, "Te ves tan lindo en tus rodillas para mi Bas, _mierda_, eres maravilloso."

No sabía si el tirón en su pelo o los dedos o las palabras o la combinación de esas tres cosas lo hicieron, pero fue suficiente para que Sebastian se derramara liberado, viniéndose, goteando húmedamente sobre su puño, esparciéndose en la alfombra. Con la cantidad de fluido corporal que se derramaba en esa habitación cada semana, Kurt a veces se preguntaba qué pensará el servicio de limpieza cuando limpiaba las manchas.

Sebastian estaba respirando pesadamente mientras se venía, su frente estaba apoyada en la cadera de Kurt y un brazo estaba alrededor de su muslo manteniéndose firme. Kurt acariciaba su cabello, ni siquiera se daba cuenta que aún murmuraba suaves y cariñosas palabras, mientras su cabeza nadaba en un feliz resplandor y una lenta mudez en la tarde de verano.

Cuando Sebastian levantó la mirada, volviendo a colocarse de pie con su bóxer aun estirados entre sus muslos, lucía más firme, pero no más sobrio. Eso era bueno, porque Kurt no sabía si tenía más marihuana pero si sabía que aún no había terminado con Sebastian, ni por asomo.

"Vamos, me quiero acostar," murmuró, sus palabras se arrastraban un poco. Sebastian tropezó en sus pies pateando su ropa interior completamente y siguiendo a Kurt a la cama.

Colapsaron sobre las sabanas, riendo de nuevo mientras se enredaban el uno en el otro. El cuerpo de Kurt se sentía liviano y a la deriva incluso cuando su corazón martilleaba con emoción en su pecho. Era como la parte más profunda de un rio, calmada en la superficie pero arrastrándose con fuerza en el interior. Se estaba dejando llevar por los remolinos y los espirales entre ellos, sin ser capaz de hacer nada más que seguir con lo que sea que lo estaba llevando.

En ese momento, estaba flotando y era feliz.

Una brisa muy débil se sintió afuera, agitando la cortina de gaza que la madrastra de Sebastian había colgado en su habitación para la estación. Se sentía delicioso y fresco a través de la sudorosa piel de Kurt y cuando Sebastian se estremeció un poco ante el cosquilleo de ello y se presionó más cerca de Kurt, Kurt quiso que el día jamás terminara.

"Esto es lindo," Sebastian murmuró en el hombro de Kurt, sus labios formaban palabras contra la piel donde su rostro estaba presionado.

Kurt hizo un sonido de acuerdo, dejando que su mano se arrastrara dibujando imágenes en la espada de Sebastian. Estaban callados y saciados, recostados en lo más cercano a la paz que han sentido estos días y Sebastian estaba listo para dejarse quedar dormido, Kurt lo sabía.

Aunque no quería eso, sabía que si dejaba que Sebastian se quedará dormido, si él seguía eso, luego lo siguiente que sucedería es que despertaría sobrio, claro y la culpa volvería a él otra vez. Si se quedaban dormidos ahora entonces el día habría acabado y era un día lindo como para que terminará tan pronto.

Kurt se movió un poco, empujo un brazo de Sebastian para obtener su atención.

"No te duermas sobre mí," amonestó gentilmente, "Vamos, Sebastian, no he terminado contigo."

"¿En serio?" Sebastian ronroneo, sus labios se inclinaron en una sonrisa arrogante, pero sus ojos aún estaban cerrados y pesados y Kurt sabía que aún estaba medio dormido.

"Sebastian," se quejó, "no te duermas. Aún no. Aún estoy drogado."

La sonrisa de Sebastian se atenuó un poco ante eso y el suspiro que soltó no era solo de sueño sino también de cansancio y – si Kurt no supiera mejor – un poco de corazón roto.

"¿Qué quieres hacer entonces?" preguntó, sus ojos aún estaban cerrados y sus dedos se apretaban en la cintura de Kurt en suplica, una súplica de la cual Kurt no estaba todo seguro pero creía que no iba a dar la respuesta que Sebastian quería son importar lo mucho que lo intentara.

"Follemos," susurró, tratando de hacer sonar a su voz seductora y no suspendida, borrosa y drogada. "¿No quieres follarme?"

"Estoy muy cansado para eso," Sebastian se quejó. "Me dejaste agotado. ¿Podemos dormir?"

Kurt sabía que Sebastian quería decir que solo se quedarán ahí abrazados, aunque lo hubiera negado hasta el fin de los días. Una parte de él quería con todas sus fuerzas ceder a esa petición no dicha, quería simplemente acurrucarse y dejar que la tarde se desvanezca, pero era demasiado, demasiado íntimo, demasiado cercano a otra cosa que no es solo follar cuando están drogados. Podía justificarse que follarán pero que se acurrucaran después era más difícil de hacerlo y racionalizarlo. Era algo demasiado jodido de sentir, lo sabía, pero no podía evitar sentirlo de otra manera.

"Entonces déjame mamártela," en cambio dijo, y Sebastian hizo un ruido en voz alta feliz. Las mamadas siempre le subían el ánimo.

Kurt tomó el sonido y la sonrisa como una respuesta suficiente y se volcó en su estómago para empezar a bajar besando el cuerpo de Sebastian. Sebastian se movió y retorció sus labios, arqueándose ante la presión y el arrastre mientras Kurt viajaba a través de todos los lugares que estaba aprendiendo, rozando con sus labios, succionando en cada lugar que sabía qué hacía a Sebastian jadear y agitarse.

Para cuando llegó a las caderas de Sebastian, el otro chico estaba medio duro a pesar de su reciente orgasmo, su pene se llenaba cada vez más mientras Kurt observaba. Dejó que sus nudillos de derivaran suavemente en su piel, maravillado por el contraste duro y suave que era Sebastian hasta el fondo. Suave piel sobre duros músculos, duras palabras sobre un suave corazón. Esperaba estar siendo lo suficientemente gentil con Sebastian por dentro como lo estaba siendo por fuera, esperaba que esta cosa que estaban haciendo no estuviera hiriendo a Sebastian ni la mitad de lo que lo estaba hiriendo a él.

La erección de Sebastian estaba completa de nuevo, su pene estaba rojo donde descansaba grueso sobre su estómago. Kurt gimió ante la visión de él y paso su lengua rápidamente. Jugaba sobre la carne con pequeñas lamidas intercaladas con succiones, sus labios fruncidos besaban toda la longitud. Las respuestas de Sebastian eran gemidos que lo impulsaban adelante y hundió toda su boca sobre la cabeza, haciendo una breve pausa y dejando que su mandíbula se ajustara incluso mientras su lengua continuaba trabajando alrededor de la pesada carga de Sebastian en su lengua.

Estaba a punto de empezar a succionar de verdad, sus mejillas estaban vacías y su garganta convulsionando en anticipación, cuando Sebastian empezó a golpear su hombro.

"No, espera, Kurt, solo espera," se quejó.

Kurt se alejó, molesto por la interrupción de lo que iba a ser una fantástica mamada (eso se decía a si mismo)

"¿Qué?" preguntó, en un tono desesperado y un poco áspero.

"Quiero mamarte también," Sebastian dijo y acaricio su hombro una vez más, "Deberías venir, así podría mamártela también."

"Quieres decir - oh," Kurt dejó soltar un suspiró, su propio pene de repente dolió claramente de acuerdo con la idea. Era una posición que pocas veces había intentado antes pero la idea de hacerlo con Sebastian cuando cada musculo estaba relajado y lleno de humo sonaba divino.

"¿Kurt?" Sebastian dijo con una voz cuestionadora y un poco desesperada.

"Si- yo… sí."

Kurt ni siquiera podía formar una respuesta coherente pero su cuerpo estaba lo suficientemente reactivo, ya se estaba moviendo, girando a caballo del pecho de Sebastian. Sebastian estaba jadeando pesadamente, podía sentir su respiración húmeda y pesada contra sus muslos y estaba tirando sus caderas más cerca de él, posicionándolo correctamente.

Por un segundo ambos se quedaron quietos, mirándose desde este nuevo punto d vista, y entonces Kurt no pudo seguir esperando más y se agachó para volver a tomar a Sebastian en su boca.

Era diferente así, desde este ángulo y Kurt que quejó felizmente cuando el pene de Sebastian se deslizó más profundamente en su garganta que antes. Estaba tomando ritmo de nuevo, pensando que esta era la mejor idea mientras Sebastian presionaba suaves besos en la parte interna de sus muslos. Cuando Sebastian tomó una de sus bolas en su boca, succionándola brevemente antes de soltarla y lamerla con su lengua, las caderas de Kurt bajaron y se quejó ante lo hedonista y sin vergüenza que se sentía al suplicar a la cara de Sebastian así, tan abierto y desnudo, listo para ser tomado.

Por desgracia, resulto ser algo demasiado bueno.

Cuando Sebastian finalmente tomó el pene de Kurt en su boca, succionándolo al mismo ritmo que el pene de Sebastian se enterraba en la garganta de Kurt, las piernas de Kurt se rindieron casi completamente. La sensación era demasiado, su pene se sentía extra sensible por la marihuana y el reciente orgasmo y todo su cuerpo tembló ante la avalancha de sensaciones y emociones que la vulnerabilidad de su posición lo hacían sentir. Sebastian tuvo que tomar sus caderas y casi sostenerlo para evitar ser aplastado y cuando Kurt imagino eso – Sebastian siendo asfixiado por su pene porque Kurt estaba demasiado excitado y drogado para mantenerse firme – no pudo evitar la risa que repentinamente lo sobrepaso.

Incluso mientras sus muslos temblaban tratando de no colapsar completamente, incluso con su boca aun llena por el pene de Sebastian, Kurt rio y rio ante lo absurdo de todo. Sintió a Sebastian comenzar a sacudirse y reírse debajo de él y tuvo apenas una presencia de mente para inclinarse y caer a su lado en la cama antes de que ambos se separaran.

Las risas se desvanecieron finalmente, reemplazadas por besos y el cosquilleo de una nariz acercándose a su muslo. Kurt se giró más a su lado, automáticamente buscando más contacto contra donde aún se encontraba duro. Sebastian se movió también, imitando la posición de Kurt, y _oh_, esto también funciona.

"Así bebe, justo así," Sebastian murmuró, ajustando la posición de Kurt solo un poco con la guía de sus manos, "Si, eso está bien."

Kurt dejó que Sebastian lo moviera, dejándolo acomodarlos en una nueva posición, y suspiró feliz cuando sintió gentiles besos presionados contra él de nuevo. Devolvió el favor y esta vez fueron mucho más lento, con pequeños besos y lamidos de sus lenguas, suaves puntos de succión mientras trabajaban el uno en el otro.

Finalmente ambos se succionaron de verdad, sus bocas trabajaban junto con sus caderas, pero aún se sentía perezoso y sin prisa, el enfoque lento del inminente orgasmo crecía paso a paso, avivándose lentamente hasta que se estaban quemando en necesidad. Luego Kurt no sería capaz de recordar quien se vino primero, solo recordara que después de lo que parecieron ser horas saboreándolo, Sebastian se venía en su boca – sabiendo amargo y familiar, caliente y resbaladizo – mientras disparaba su propia carga en la garganta de Sebastian.

Cayeron, ambos recostados en sus espaldas mientras volvían a aprender a respirar en pesadas inhalaciones y exhalaciones mientras las nubes del orgasmo continuaban atravesándolos. Finalmente Sebastian movió su pierna y se giró, encajando el cuerpo de Kurt con el suyo de nuevo, esta vez en un dulce abrazo que hizo que lagrimas picaran sus ojos.

Aunque las ignoró, acurrucándose y esta vez dejándose dormir. Durante unos saciados minutos escuchó la respiración de Sebastian con un brazo firme alrededor de su cintura, abrazándolo contra el cuerpo de Sebastian, en esos minutos olvido completamente por qué no dejaba que esto sucediera.

* * *

><p>Sebastian estaba seguro a veces que Blaine sabía.<p>

Aún salían los tres, más menudo de lo que creerías considerando todas las jodidas circunstancias y secretos. Iban a ver películas juntos o a Lima Bean o a veces solo pasaban tiempo en la habitación de Blaine colocando discos en un viejo tocadiscos y cantando.

Blaine_ debe_ saber, Sebastian pensaba.

¿Cómo alguien quien se ha enamorado de Kurt Hummel no reconoce los mismos signos en otro rostro? ¿Cómo puede no ser tan clara esta enorme cosa que existía entre ellos? Sebastian sentía como si hubiera tomado cada parte él, brillando en cada palabra, pensamiento y acción. Debe estar ciego como para no verlo.

Aunque no estaba seguro que Blaine sabía, porque nunca lo daban a conocer en realidad.

Sebastian aún se sentaba a una distancia respetuosa de los dos mientras se acurrucaban en la cama, o en el teatro o en asientos presionados en la cafetería. Aún se reía y sonreía cuando Blaine besaba torpe y descuidadamente todo el rostro de Kurt para hacerlo reír, aún giraba los ojos y hacía comentarios obscenos cuando esos besos se volvían suaves y eran presionados en la boca de Kurt en una manera que parecía honesta e intensa de ambos lados. Aún se excusaba cuando era obvio que esos besos estaban llevando a algo más, bromeando mientras se alejaba como si no lo rompiera hacerlo.

Pero había momentos.

Momentos como cuando estaban sentados en el sillón, Kurt en el medio y Blaine lo miraba sobre el hombro de Kurt – solo lo mirada. Había algo en esa mirada, algo vagamente triste y conocedor.

Blaine lo miraba en esos momentos como si estuviera viendo algo inevitable, como si estuviera viendo su futura angustia. Miraba a Sebastian como si supiera, como si fuera solo cuestión de tiempo antes que Kurt vaya a estar inclinándose al otro lado, en alguien más.

Se quedaban mirando en esos momentos como si fuera eterno y entonces la cara de Blaine cambiaba, a algo feroz y protector llenando sus facciones. Sus ojos se endurecían y Sebastian podía leer esa expresión claramente. Decía que Blaine sabía que su momento se acercaba pero que llegaría al final pateando y gritando, aferrándose a Kurt cada minuto, cada segundo que pueda.

No se dará por vencido sin una pelea.

Sebastian respetaba esa mirada. Lo hacía querer tranquilizar a Blaine, decirle que desde donde él estaba sentado no lucía para nada como algo inevitable. De hecho desde el punto de vista de Sebastian parecía muy probable que siempre, **siempre**, _sería KurtYBlaine._

Aunque no lo hace, porque tanto como esa miraba debe matar a Blaine, a Sebastian le daba esperanza.

Aún era lo suficientemente egoísta para tomar esa esperanza sin vergüenza, incluso sabiendo que el fruto de eso significara un corazón roto para Blaine.

Sebastian siempre ha sido una criatura codiciosa cuando se trataba del amor.

Así que le sonreía a Blaine, le lanzaba un guiño a veces y alejaba la mirada. Para cuando sus ojos se volvían a encontrar, más tarde cuando la película terminaba o era momento de cambiar el disco, todo volvía a la normalidad. Blaine le sonreía y él le sonreía de vuelta y no era una sonrisa falsa o una simple postura.

Aún seguían siendo, extrañamente, amigos.

Pero había una tensión que corría entre ellos, y era solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que algo la golpeara.

* * *

><p>Era una de esas pocas noches en las que Kurt se quedaba a pasar la noche.<p>

Kurt solía quedarse más seguido, pero desde que habían empezado esta _cosa_, había encontrado razones y excusas para no hacerlo. Incluso en los días que no follaban, de alguna manera pasar la noche en la misma cama se sentía como demasiado.

Aunque esta noche, Kurt no tenía otra elección.

Pasaron ese día juntos, sin drogarse pero ligeros al mismo tiempo, viendo películas en la computadora de Sebastian incluso a pesar de que siempre estaban a una escalera lejos de una gran pantalla en el primer piso. Había sido solo ellos y unas interminables, simples y agradables horas de nada. Cuando el sol se puso Kurt se levantó y se estiró, empezando a despedirse y pensando en que quizás esta termine siendo un perfecto día de verano que pueden guardar – sin estar contaminado por drogas, sexo o secretos.

Estaba a medio camino de las escaleras cuando su teléfono sonó.

"¿Aló?" Kurt respondió, sin detenerse. No había revisado la pantalla, pensando que podría ser Blaine preguntando si aún estaban los planes de mañana de ir por almuerzo y una película, pero era la voz de su padre en el oído.

"Hey niño, ¿aún estas en la casa de Sebastian?" Burt preguntó, su voz crepitaba en la línea haciendo a Kurt darse cuenta que estaba usando altavoz, probablemente por accidente. Su padre aun no aprendía a usar un móvil y era tan adorable como frustrante.

"Ya me voy," Kurt dijo, "¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que lleve algo de camino?"

"No, no," se apresuró Burt y su voz era más clara. Obviamente había encontrado el botón para desactivar el altavoz, "En realidad quiero que te quedes donde estas."

"¿Qué?" Kurt preguntó, la sorpresa lo congelo desde donde estaba inclinado tratando de colocarse una bota.

Con Kurt y Finn yéndose a la universidad al final del verano y Burt y Carole tan seguido fuera de casa por viajes de trabajo en el gobierno, Burt se había rendido y había admitido que las viejas reglas sobre dejar las puertas abiertas y no hacer pijamadas estaban obsoletas. Había sentado a Kurt y Finn (y aún con lo incomodo que era, Kurt había encontrado casi disfrutable compartir la miseria) y les había dicho que el confiaba en ellos, que eran casi adultos ahora así que iban a ser responsables de sus propias decisiones.

Les había dicho que después de la graduación no habría horas de llegada, no habrían reglas contra pasar la noche afuera con otras personas o incluso – a regañadientes permitió – tener gente en casa con la que pasar la noche. Todo lo que pedía era que le dejaran saber dónde se quedarían para que no se preocupara.

Ambos habían tomado ventaja de eso, y a pesar del hecho de que su padre había parecido okay con los cambios _nunca_ había alentado a Kurt para que se quede en otro lado, incluso cuando era Sebastian y no Blaine. Así que escuchar a su padre pedirle que pasara la noche con un chico del cual estaba seguro que Burt aún desconfiaba, era bastante sorpresivo.

Kurt dejó caer su bota, sentándose en uno de los escalones. "¿Qué?" repitió.

"Acabo de ver en las noticias que viene una tormenta de verano," Burt dijo, "Supuestamente habrán truenos, relámpagos – realmente fuerte. No me siento bien sabiendo que conducirás a casa en la oscuridad."

"Papá," Kurt protestó, aferrándose desesperadamente a la idea de un día perfecto e inmaculado, "Estaré bien, sabes que yo manejo con cuidado."

"Sé eso, pero no puedo estar seguro de los otros idiotas en la carretera. Me siento mejor sabiendo que estarás seguro ahí, hijo."

"Mira, te prometo que me estacionare si las cosas se ponen malas," Kurt presionó, "Esperaré, te llamaré y todo eso y-"

"¿Qué pasa bebé?" La voz de Sebastian cortó la súplica, silenciándolo.

Estaba bajando las escaleras con los pies silenciosos, aún vestido en pantalones deportivos muy sueltos que colgaban de sus caderas como los había usado todo el día, aunque había perdido la camiseta apenas Kurt había abandonado la habitación y ahora su pecho desnudo brillaba bajo la luz de los faroles de la calle a través de la ventana hacia el oscuro vestíbulo.

Kurt se lamió los labios, tartamudeando una respuesta, con la boca seca y la lengua torpe. "Um, es mi papá, está preocupado por una tormenta."

"¿Es Sebastian?" Burt preguntó a través de la línea, "Déjame hablar con él."

Kurt le pasó el teléfono contra su juicio, aun un poco golpeado ante la vista del torso desnudo de Sebastian como para pensar claramente.

"Mi papá quiere hablar contigo," dijo.

Sebastian levantó una ceja pero tomó el teléfono.

"¿Burt?" dijo y Kurt se estremeció, tan acostumbrado a lo educado de Blaine con sus 'Señor Hummel' o solo 'Señor'. Aunque no escucho una voz elevada al otro lado de la línea así que aparentemente a su padre no le preocupó mucho o solo lo dejó pasar.

"Mmmhmm, si," Sebastian estaba diciendo, "Por supuesto, estoy de acuerdo."

Podía oír el estruendo de la voz de su padre, indistinta y metálica, y luego Sebastian se estaba riendo. "Oh, créame, lo sé. Aunque creo poder manejarlo… si… sí, claro, lo haré."

Sonrió de nuevo, dejándose soltar una risa. "No te preocupes, aquí esta," dijo y luego le paso el teléfono de vuelta a Kurt sonriendo.

"¿Papá?" Kurt preguntó, sintiéndose pequeño y nervioso aunque no podía decir por qué.

"No te muevas Kurt. Le conté a Sebastian la situación y estaba feliz de que te tengas que quedar, así que no te muevas ¿okay? Ninguno de los dos queremos que salgas a la carretera con este desastre."

"Estaré-" Kurt empezó pero lo detuvieron.

"No Kurt, sin discutir. Hice a Sebastian prometer que no te dejará abandonar la casa hasta la mañana y él dijo que podía hacer eso. Tengo la sensación de que lo logrará incluso si no quiero pensar demasiado en cómo. Así que, haznos un favor y deja de pelear ¿okay? Hijo, se pensaría que nunca has dormido en la casa de un amigo antes," Burt se rio.

"No es eso," Kurt dijo suavemente, sin dejar que su voz expresará duda.

Pensó que su padre no lo había escuchado porque la línea se quedó en silencio por un momento. Cuando su padre hablo de nuevo, Kurt estaba un poco preocupado de que de alguna manera su padre haya escuchado demasiado en esas tres palabras.

"Hijo, si esto es por Blaine, él entenderá. Él es un chico inteligente, sabe que tú y Sebastian son amigos y no va a culparte por quedarte allá ¿Está bien?"

Kurt se ahogó en sus palabras, sintiendo el pinchazo de lágrimas detrás de sus ojos, deseando desesperadamente que su padre tuviera razón en más maneras de las que sabe. Aunque tragó el nudo en su garganta, forzó que su voz sonara normal y alegre.

"Por supuesto, lo sé. Me quedaré ¿okay? Llegaré a casa en la mañana."

Podía oír el suspiro de alivio de su padre y se sintió mal de que sus propios errores y problemas causaran que estuviera tan ciego a las preocupaciones de su padre por unos minutos.

"Gracias Kurt, me sentiré mejor sabiendo que estarás seguro."

"Si," Kurt dijo, aunque no se sentía muy seguro para él. "Te veré mañana papá."

"Nos vemos hijo," su padre dijo y luego la línea se cayó y solo quedaron Kurt y Sebastian en una gran casa oscura con la noche extendiéndose delante de ellos.

Kurt se movió nerviosamente, Sebastian sonrió.

Por suerte esa sonrisa sacó a Kurt de ese extraño nerviosismo que lo había apoderado, la familiaridad de ello le recordó que a pesar de este nuevo aferre que el otro chico tenía sobre él, aún era solamente Sebastian Smythe, este pequeño suricata sonriente y amado mejor amigo.

"¿Vamos a quedarnos en el vestíbulo toda la noche?" Kurt preguntó, girando los ojos y haciendo a su voz sonar petulante, "Y yo que pensé que sabías entretener a un chico."

La sonrisa de Sebastian creció.

"Oh, definitivamente puedo entretenerte bebé," prometió. "Aunque tengo que admitir que estaba esperando que lucharas, que quizás intentaras arrancarte o algo. Después de todo, no todos los días tienes el permiso de tu padre para llevar a este precioso bebé a la cama."

Kurt hizo un sonido de protesta ante eso. "Él _no_ hizo eso."

"Quizás no con esas palabras," Sebastian estuvo de acuerdo, "Pero me dijo que te mantuviera aquí hasta la mañana con cualquier medio necesario. Atarte en mi cama se siente necesario."

Kurt se ruborizo antes de poder evitarlo, la imagen que estaba haciendo su mente llevaba a muy malos (_oh, muy buenos_) lugares. Sebastian pudo ver eso, siempre había sido capaz de leer a Kurt como a un libro.

"Veo que la idea te parece atractiva también," dijo, dando un paso adelante, _flotando_ justo en el límite del espacio personal. "Aun tienes la opción de arrancar, lo sabes."

Kurt estaba tentado. Pensó en jugar, Sebastian persiguiéndolo. Pensó en Sebastian alcanzándolo, acarreándolo de vuelta a la habitación, abriéndolo, atándolo. Su pene empezó a interesarse también, traicionándolo.

Pero no podía, el atractivo de la idea era traición suficiente, no actuaría según eso también. No sin marihuana como excusa.

Sebastian debió haber visto algo cambiar en su cara porque su propia expresión se endureció brevemente antes de volverse cuidadosamente neutral.

"O podemos drogarnos," dijo finalmente. "Acabo de obtener algo nuevo de Jeff."

Kurt asintió agradecido, tomando ese nuevo escape. Sebastian aún no parecía muy convencido, pero antes que Kurt pudiera preocuparse demasiado el otro chico estaba sonriendo de nuevo y tirándolo de su brazo para que lo siguiera por las escaleras.

Cuando estaban sentados en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas frente a frente, sus rodillas presionadas, Sebastian cumplió su promesa. Colocó una pequeña bandeja en donde mantenía su reserva y los papelillos entre ellos, balanceándose un poco donde sus rodillas se juntaban, y le mostró a Kurt los pasos.

Kurt al principio era terrible, para su pesar. Odiaba no ser bueno en las cosas, le gustaba ser el mejor en lo que podía, pero era claro que esta particular habilidad no iba a ser dominada en una noche. Las primeras veces apenas podía sostener el papelillo sin derramar el contenido por todas partes y cuando por fin se las arregló para conseguir un rollo sólido, él porro le salió desigual y desfigurado.

Sebastian se reía de él, se burlaba sin piedad, pero seguía dejándolo intentarlo y dándole consejos. Finalmente Kurt formó algo que, aunque feo y no apretado lo suficiente, era fumable. Estaba tan emocionado con el logro que no pudo evitar saltar un poco en su lugar y reír.

Cuando levantó la vista para mirar los ojos de Sebastian, con una sonrisa, la mirada que el otro chico le estaba dando era tan emotiva e intensa que su sonrisa se cayó de los labios y el final de su risa murió en su garganta. Antes de poder decir algo estúpido Sebastian le arrancó el deforme porro de sus manos y lo presiono en sus labios, sonriendo con ironía y un poco de tristeza.

"Fúmatela si lo lograste señor Hummel," dijo arrastrando las palabras y prendiendo el encendedor contra la punta.

El porro no se quemó de manera uniforme, a veces se elevaba rápidamente y se quemaba donde el papel estaba casi vacío, otras veces apenas contenía la hierba dentro mientras se quemaba. Sin importar eso se lo fumaron entre los dos, soplando el humo entre ellos, pero sin traspasarlo con sus bocas.

Para cuando se terminaron el porro, la cabeza de Kurt nadaba gratamente, aunque se sentía diferente que las otras veces. Debe haberlo dicho en voz alta porque Bas le estaba hablando.

"Te dije que tenía algo nuevo que había conseguido de Jeff, dijo que volarse sería algo diferente. Aunque no se sentiría demasiado extraño."

Kurt asintió ladeando la cabeza a un lado, tratando de catalogar como era que estar drogado ahora se sentía diferente a la última vez. No podía, probablemente porque estaba drogado. El pensamiento lo hizo reír y se sentía más feliz y más a gusto. Pero en la parte de atrás de su mente aún seguía pensando en toda la noche que le esperaba y no sentía que era suficiente.

"Deberías hacer otro," dijo, inclinando la bandeja a Sebastian casi haciéndola volcar. Eso lo hizo reír de nuevo y Sebastian lo miraba como si estuviera loco.

"Creo que estamos bien, Kurt," sonrió. "No sé si te das cuenta pero estoy bastante seguro que estas volando más alto que un cometa ahora."

Kurt sonrió, sabía que probablemente lucía atontado en más de una manera, pero aún podía sentir el crudo pánico bajo su esternón.

En la distancia podía oír débilmente el retumbar de unos truenos que se acercaban.

"No, hace otro," insistió.

Sebastian aún lucía dudoso, pero Kurt era bueno en obtener lo que quería. Levantó la bandeja con cuidado – _no podía volcarla, la necesitaría en un minuto_ – y se levantó sobre sus rodillas enfrente de Sebastian, arrastrándose más cerca.

Sebastian solo lo observaba, con el rostro un poco dudoso y muy excitado, pero dejó que Kurt se arrastrara sobre él, envolviendo las piernas en su cintura. Cuando Kurt se posiciono cerca, sosteniendo más risas y luchando con el deseo que crecía en él, se inclinó un poco más lo suficiente como para que sus palabras se respiraran frente a los labios de Sebastian.

"Deberías hacer otro, Bas," murmuró. "Uno más y entonces dejaré que me ates y me folles."

Giró sus caderas en el regazo de Sebastian, una promesa de lo que vendría y Sebastian gimió, cerrando sus ojos y dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Kurt.

"Juegas realmente sucio, bebe," murmuró.

"Tú fuiste el que lo mencionó en primer lugar," Kurt susurró, su boca rozaba contra la piel de Sebastian, sin besarlo, solo arrastrándola sobre su mandíbula, mejillas, sobre el puente de su nariz. "Vamos, sabes que quieres."

Por supuesto que Sebastian quería también y no podía resistirse a Kurt por mucho incluso sin la promesa de sexo. Empujó a Kurt un poco para alejarlo lo suficiente para alcanzar la marihuana en la bandeja. Enrollo otro rápidamente como un experto, nunca desalojando a Kurt de su regazo mientras lo hacía. Se lo ofreció a Kurt, sonriendo cuando Kurt sacudió su cabeza.

"Uh-uh. Tu dámelo." Kurt dijo.

Sebastian lo encendió rápidamente, succionando una bocanada de humo sin mucho preámbulo Ya estaban drogados, no necesitaban mantenerlo tanto o respirarlo más profundo. Aunque cuando presiono su boca con la de Kurt, fue casi gentil.

Los labios de Kurt se abrieron ante la presión y cuando Sebastian abrió sus labios Kurt no succionó inmediatamente. En vez de eso dejó que el humo flotará entre la boca de Sebastian y la suya. Presiono su lengua a través de la nube para hacerla chocar con la de Sebastian, acariciándola mientras el humo se mantenía en el espacio entre ellos. Cuando finalmente succionó lentamente el humo, succionó la lengua de Sebastian en su boca con ello, dibujo un bajo gemido como acompañamiento. En el fondo, apenas registrándose, Kurt podía oír el primer golpe de un trueno, ahora cerca, cayendo pesado y ominoso.

No sostuvo el humo por mucho tiempo, ya estaba empezando a olvidar porque había insistido en fumar por segunda vez mientras se distraía con la boca de Sebastian, ahora presionada urgente y desesperada por la columna de su cuello. El paso de la lengua de Sebastian por su manzana de Adam los hizo gemir y moverse, sintiéndose bastante desesperado consigo mismo. Cuando Sebastian arrastró sus dientes sobre el mismo camino Kurt se arqueó y casi grito en aprobación.

"Suficiente," murmuró. "Es suficiente, puedes follarme ahora."

Sebastian lo estaba mirando de reojo, con el rostro orgulloso y satisfecho, al saber que quizás él no sea capaz de resistirse a Kurt, pero Kurt no es capaz de resistirse a él tampoco. Aplastó el porro apenas fumado rápidamente y entonces tiró a Kurt de espaldas al colchón. Relámpagos iluminaban desde afuera, fuertes e intensos.

Cuando Sebastian se levantó para acercarse al closet, Kurt se quejó.

"Bas, vamos. Pensé que ibas a follarme."

"Oh, eso planeo bebé," Sebastian dijo sobre su hombro, buscando en su closet fuera de la vista de Kurt, "Pero creo que me prometiste algo antes."

Se giró sosteniendo largas y coloridas piezas en sus manos. Otro relámpago y Kurt pudo ver las corbatas. Oh, claro. Había prometido a Sebastian dejarse atarlo. Cuando un trueno golpeó de nuevo, el sonido cayendo más rápido y más cerca, lo sintió en sus huesos.

Cualquier nervio que podía sentir normalmente era alejado rápidamente en la cómoda bruma que quedaba en su mente y cuerpo a causa de la marihuana. Se lanzó de nuevo en la cama abriendo sus piernas, su cuerpo descuidado cayó hasta que quedar dispuesto en el colchón. Sebastian hizo un sonido de aprobación, volviendo a él para arrodillarse al lado de Kurt.

"Aún con lo hermoso que te ves ahora bebé, probablemente ayudaría que primero te quitarás la ropa," dijo.

Kurt se miró como si se sorprendiera de encontrarse aun usando ropa. Aunque rectificó la situación rápidamente, quitándose las capas de ropa como si estuvieran quemándose. Sebastian siguió su ejemplo, una tarea fácil considerando que todo lo que tenía que hacer era sacarse el pantalón. Cuando vio que Kurt ni siquiera llevaba ropa interior, dándose cuenta que había estado todo _el día_ sentado a su lado mientras él iba comando, gimió en voz alta aprobando el que lo haya hecho, deseándolo.

Sebastian volvió a moverse rápidamente, mientras Kurt estaba distraído con sus pensamientos y la manera en que otro relámpago iluminaba los ángulos y planos del cuerpo de Sebastian sobre él y ya había asegurado uno de los brazos de Kurt en la cabecera de la cama cuando Kurt se volvió consiente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Kurt tiró experimentalmente el nudo, encontrando que no se soltaba en lo absoluto pero que tampoco era tan apretado en su muñeca como para que fuera incómodo ¿Quién sabía que Sebastian podía ser un maestro en los nudos mientras estaba drogado?

"Boy Scout bebé," Sebastian dijo y Kurt se dio cuenta que había estado diciendo en voz alta sus pensamientos de nuevo sin percatarse. "Es divertido que me hayan _echado_, considerando todas las cosas pervertidas que me enseñaron a hacer primero."

"¿Por qué te echaron?" Kurt dijo preguntándose si había sido por algo gay. Aunque Sebastian hubiera pasado y no podía imaginarse a Bas siendo lo suficientemente mayor como para_ darse cuenta_ de su sexualidad y seguir siendo niño scout.

"Larga historia para cuando no estés desnudo," Sebastian insistió, sus ojos se oscurecieron rápidamente mientras apretada la segunda corbata, "Basta con decir que implicaba un campamento, historias de terror y muchos pero muchos malvaviscos."

Kurt comenzó a reírse ante todas las ridículas imágenes que evocaba, pero termino gimiendo cuando Sebastian aseguro la tercera y última corbata. Kurt estaba atado a la cama, expuesto y desnudo y lo último en su mente eran los malvaviscos.

"_Mírate_," Sebastian murmuró con voz reverente mientras observaba la forma extendida de Kurt. "Dios Kurt, mírate."

Kurt gimió de nuevo, tratando de moverse y dándose cuenta que no podía hacerlo mucho. Lo único que lograba era levantar unos centímetros sus caderas, lo que parecía excitar mucho más a Sebastian.

"Mierda, lo he dicho antes pero te juro por Dios, vas a terminar matándome."

Suspiro las últimas palabras justo sobre los labios de Kurt, inclinándose para dejar dulces y suaves besos ahí antes de levantarse para volver a mirar.

Un destello más de luz, más alejado ahora, ilumino la habitación casi suavemente. Kurt no podía localizar la mirada que revelaba el rostro de Sebastian, pero hizo que su corazón se detuviera y luego golpeará doblemente rápido y más fuerte que el trueno que se alejaba.

"Hermoso," Sebastian murmuró.

Kurt se movió de nuevo bajo esas palabras, bajo la pesada mirada y levantó las caderas una vez más solo para ver si podía hacer que Sebastian volviera a gemir. Bas lo hizo, pero también miró a Kurt más bruscamente y el próximo gemido de Kurt sonó ligeramente confuso y nervioso.

"Podría dejarte así," Sebastian ahora susurraba, sus manos vagaban sobre las pantorrillas y muslos de Kurt, arrastrándolas en firmes presiones. "Dejarte atado y abierto hasta que ambos nos calmemos. Podría esperar, _mierda_, sería difícil pero lo haría. Solo observarte hasta que ambos estemos sobrios y follarte."

Kurt sintió el pánico, brillaba en él más fuerte que el relámpago que golpeaba de forma intermitente desde la ventana, gritando más fuerte que los truenos que se desvanecían, porque _no_, absolutamente **_no_ _podían_** hacer eso. No podían, no podían y se sentía atado, indefenso y esa nueva mirada – vagamente infeliz y un poco desesperada – la veía de vuelta en los ojos de Sebastian y no sabía qué hacer.

"Bas," suplico, sin ser capaz de decir sus miedos. Porque decirlos era hablar acerca de todas las cosas que estaban haciendo y todas las razones por las que no deberían estar haciéndolas y _no podía_.

"Bas, por favor," intentó de nuevo.

Seguía completamente erecto a pesar del miedo, su cuerpo no recibía el mensaje a través de la nubla de nervios, pensamientos y emociones. Cuando se movió de nuevo, tratando de soltarse, sintió su pene golpear húmedamente su piel, prácticamente derramando semen en su estómago, estaba tan desesperadamente excitado.

No supo si fue la plegaria, el movimiento o el obvio deseo que mostraba su cuerpo, pero Sebastian se sacudió como si saliera de un trance y recorrió una mano en las piernas de Kurt de nuevo hasta que cinco largos dedos lo rodearon, acariciando lentamente, perfectamente.

"no te preocupes," Sebastian susurró de nuevo. "No lo haré, no lo haré. Te tengo bebé, me preocupare de ti. No te preocupes."

Las palabras y el roce suave de la mano de Sebastian sobre él funcionaron para calmarlo y regresarlo a su estado de sombría satisfacción. Suspiró soñadoramente, dejando que sus caderas se alzaran suave y deliberadamente y solo flotó en la sensación.

Sebastian presiono besos en sus muslos, luego en su vientre y sobre su pecho. Raspó con los dientes un pezón, lo mordió más fuerte que lo usual así Kurt podía sentirlo fuerte a través de la niebla en su mente.

"¡Ah!" gritó, gimiendo más fuerte cuando Sebastian lo volvió a hacer.

El puño alrededor de su pene se aceleró, se apretó y en un minuto Kurt sintió el orgasmo corriendo a través de él. Aunque nunca llegó, se detuvo cuando Sebastian agarró firme la base de su pene, dejando de moverse, dejando de besarlo.

"Uh-uh, bebé," se rió. "Todavía no. Tenemos toda la noche, ¿recuerdas?"

Kurt hizo un sonido disgustado y necesitado, lo que solo hizo reír a Sebastian otra vez.

"Nadie te enseño a ser paciente ¿cierto?"

Kurt meció sus caderas hacía arriba en respuesta, tratando de follar su pene a través del puño de Sebastian. Sebastian solo sonrió más.

"Oh, esto va a ser divertido."

No duraron toda la noche, aunque no por la falta de intentos por parte de Sebastian.

Trabajó en Kurt dejando a punto de venirse una y otra vez, usando su mano y su boca y una vez solo rozándose contra él, dejando que sus penes, caderas y pechos se deslizaran húmedos y se calentaran el uno con el otro. Casi se perdió él también esa vez y finalmente comenzó a abrir a Kurt, teniendo que conceder que incluso la marihuana no podía mitigar su deseo por mucho más.

La lluvia comenzó en algún punto en medio de todo eso, los truenos y los relámpagos golpeaban otras partes del estado dejando una lágrima en el cielo a su paso. Kurt se sentía un poco como el cielo, Sebastian era su propia tormenta –hermosamente violenta y totalmente demoliéndolo.

Sebastian se tomó su tiempo abriendo a Kurt debajo de él, comenzando con solo un dedo incluso cuando Kurt había estado siempre lo suficientemente relajado como para tomar dos para empezar cuando estaba drogado. Kurt luchó por más al principio, empujándose contra la mano de Sebastian y suplicando entrecortadamente, pero cuando quedó claro que nada de lo que hiciera iba a apurar a Bas, se dejó llevar.

Era liberador y una nueva clase de sensualidad dejarse tomar a lo que Sebastian quisiera dar. Aun así era un poco desesperante, nada de la necesidad se había desvanecido, pero la lentitud y los toques sin prisa ahora eran eróticos en vez de frustrantes. Una vez que su mente alcanzó su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que no había nada que pudiera hacer sino dejar a Sebastian entrar, dejar a Sebastian tener el control fue capaz de flotar en la nube de caricias y deseo, dejando que la sobrecarga sensorial lo inundara en pequeñas olas de su propio placer.

Para cuando Sebastian estaba con tres dedos en él, jugando con añadir un cuarto antes de decidir que no podía esperar más, Kurt estaba completamente relajado y su cuerpo estaba prácticamente cantando. Se sentía saciado y descansado incluso sin haberse venido aun, aunque el lento fuego que quemaba en su vientre le recordaba que saciado o no, aún deseaba venirse.

Sebastian se alineó, su pene golpeaba donde el borde de Kurt ya estaba completamente cedido y un poco hinchado y se empujó completamente de una sola vez, en un impulso constante. Alguien gimió, quizás ambos lo hicieron y Sebastian se detuvo solo para respirar.

"Jesus, se siente tan bien," suspiró en el pelo de Kurt, sus músculos temblaban por el esfuerzo de mantener su espalda, "Siempre se siente tan bien, Kurt."

Las caderas de Kurt se levantaban de nuevo, la sensación de ser llenado y estirado revivo el fuego que ardía en venganza.

"_Dios, mierda_ Sebastian," prácticamente sollozaba. "No puedo – tienes que moverte por favor, te necesito – te necesito, _muévete por favor._"

Sebastian golpeó sus caderas más adelante, alejándolas solo para hacerlo de nuevo y comenzó a sollozar también. Ya nada era lento, silencioso o un juego. Todo eran duros y fuertes arqueos, movimientos, golpes afilados y quejidos. El sonido de la piel golpeándose con piel, el olor del sudor y el sexo, todo ello impregnado por el persistente olor del humo y el nuevo olor de la tierra y la lluvia que entraba desde la ventana. Los rodeaba mientras Sebastian entraba en él sin descanso.

La lluvia de afuera alcanzaba un tiempo – golpeando tan fuerte como las caderas de Sebastian – contra la ventana, el techo, el suelo. Kurt no podía decir donde el sonido de la lluvia terminaba y donde sus propios sonidos comenzaban.

Kurt se vino sin ser tocado solo unos movimientos más tarde, gritando al principio de alivio y luego a causa de la hipersensibilidad cuando Sebastian siguió follándolo rudamente, golpeando su próstata en el camino que se sentía tan bien, pero demasiado, muy pronto.

Sebastian no paro el ritmo y Kurt estaba fuera de sí, a la deriva por cada cosa que había hecho y le habían hecho a su cuerpo en las últimas horas, que apenas estaba sorprendido cuando se vino de nuevo, goteando débilmente en su estómago y gimiendo.

"Tu-acabas-de-" Sebastian jadeó, tratando de respirar mientras seguía entrando en Kurt una y otra vez, "¿Acabas – de _venirte de nuevo_?"

Kurt se quejó en respuesta y las caderas de Sebastian golearon adelante, desesperadas.

"_OhdiosMio_," gimió contra el oído de Kurt, sudor caía de su rostro contra el pelo de Kurt y Kurt ni siquiera podía tener asco ante eso, se sentía en la gloria. "Eres_ irreal_ bebé."

Sebastian se empujó una vez más quejándose en voz alta mientras su pene pulsaba dentro del condón donde estaba enterrado en el calor de Kurt. Kurt quería acariciar el pelo de Sebastian como siempre lo hacía cuando Sebastian se venía, quería rodear sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Sebastian y sostenerlo, pero no podía. Aún se encontraba atrapado, vulnerable y solo era capaz de recibir con lo mucho que quería dar.

Se dio cuenta que todo estaba en silencio ahora, solo escuchaba la respiración agitada de Sebastian contra él. La lluvia se había detenido, la tormenta había pasado.

Sebastian se alejó lo suficiente como para liberar su pene, dejando el camino húmedo de lubricante. Entonces colapso contra Kurt, su cuerpo pesado y demasiado caliente contra la piel febril y sudorosa de Kurt. A Sebastian no le importaba, pero se alejó cuando Kurt se retorció.

Miró a Kurt una vez más como si la imagen de él atado y abierto abriera su mente, antes de moverse para desatar cada brazo y pie de Kurt. Frotó cada miembro donde había estado atado, donde el roce había dejado marcas rojas y asegurándose que la sangre de Kurt circulaba bien. Kurt se preguntó cuántas veces había hecho esto como para saber que hacer o si como Kurt solo había buscado esas cosas por internet.

Kurt no podía pensar mucho en eso, mayormente porque aún se sentía maravillosamente y ahora vagamente dormido. Observó con los ojos pesados y los parpados caídos como Sebastian tomaba su camiseta del suelo y limpiaba de prisa el desastre en el estómago de Kurt y entre sus muslos. Aún necesitaba una ducha pero al menos podía esperar hasta mañana. Ninguno de los dos estaba inclinado a gastar más tiempo y energía en el estado actual.

Kurt se sentía tan elevado y pesado que ni siquiera lucho cuando Sebastian lo abrazo y lo acercó a él. Dejó ser aferrado, abrazado, dejo que Sebastian murmurara unas pocas palabras cariñosas contra su pelo y piel mientras se quedaba dormido.

Cuando despertó temprano en la mañana, el mundo había sido bañado por la lluvia y lucía limpio. Hizo a Kurt sentirse incluso más sucio mientras se escabullía de la casa, conduciendo antes que Sebastian pudiera despertarse y convencerlo de quedarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong> _Tercera y ultima parte, espero tenerla antes de terminar el año._


	3. Chapter 3

Respirame (Parte 3 y final)

"Así que en tres semanas," Sebastian dijo.

El sol se había ocultado hace una hora atrás, mientras hacían el amor lentamente. Ahora estaban enredados en la cama, sus piernas entrecruzadas y la cabeza de Kurt apoyada en el pecho de Sebastian en una habitación en penumbras. Estaban cubiertos en una capa de sudor enfriándose y la sabana superior ovillada a los pies se encontraba manchada con semen y lubricante que habían sacado de sus cuerpos minutos antes.

"Lo sé."

La respuesta de Kurt fue tranquila. No necesitaba mucho más que decir, ambos lo sabían. Aunque Sebastian lo sintió como un golpe.

"Tres semanas para que tú y yo estemos en Nueva York."

Había sido una de las primeras cosas que habían compartido los primeros días de su amistad. Sebastian se iba a NYU en el otoño y Kurt iría a NYADA. Sus dormitorios solo se encontraban a siete cuadras de distancia – no era que Sebastian lo hubiera revisado.

"Lo sé," Kurt dijo de nuevo. Sus palabras eran duras ahora.

Sebastian se sentía cada vez más sobrio, la embriaguez del sexo y la droga se estaba empezando a disipar y quería hurgar en el tema para ver si podía lograr que algo se rompiera.

"Nosotros en Nueva York y Blaine aquí," dijo.

Kurt se endureció contra él. Sebastian no sabía si la reacción la sentía como victoria o derrota.

"Lo sé Sebastian," Kurt dijo de golpe. "Créeme, lo sé."

Entonces se sentó, deslizándose por la cama para alejarse de Sebastian y tomar su ropa para empezar a vestirse. Parte de Sebastian deseaba haber mantenido su boca cerrada, aferrarse a esos pocos minutos de calma y abrazos, pero una mayor parte de él sentía como si quisiera atacar, herir.

De todas maneras era solo cosa de tiempo hasta que Kurt empezara a prepararse para irse. Siempre empezaba a vestirse cuando el efecto de la droga empezaba a desaparecer. Siempre se iba antes de que ambos estuvieran completamente sobrios de nuevo.

"¿Nada más que decir Kurt?" insistió, sabiendo que su tono era desagradable pero no podía evitarlo. "¿No crees que va a ser terriblemente difícil estar lejos de _tu novio_? ¿O esperas que haya suficiente marihuana en la gran ciudad como para olvidar que él existe?"

"Ándate a la mierda," Kurt escupió, mirando fijamente con sus ojos inyectados en sangre, "Jodete Sebastian."

"Estoy bastante seguro que eso ya lo hicimos bebé," dijo y su sonrisa era maliciosa, más mueca que sonrisa, "¿O ya estamos pretendiendo que no paso?"

Por un minuto pensó que había presionado demasiado. Kurt se congeló y sus ojos brillaron en dolor y lucidez de una manera que hizo a Sebastian sentir el dolor que estaba infringiendo.

El amor era como la mierda.

Estaba seguro que Kurt se iba a marchar en cualquier momento, probablemente no lo va a llamar por un par de días antes de arrastrarse de vuelta. Deseaba tener la fuerza para dar un ultimátum o terminar todo esto, pero sabía que iba seguir tomando lo que sea que Kurt le diera.

El amor _de verdad_ era como la mierda.

Pero Kurt lo sorprendió. En vez de acercarse a la puerta se acercó a la cama, subiendo para lanzar una pierna sobre el cuerpo de Sebastian, aplastándolo con su peso. Beso con fiereza a Sebastian, con rabia y Sebastian se abrió debajo de él gimiendo y arqueándose hacia arriba, su pene se endureció rápidamente ante ese ataque.

Estaba tan cerca de todo lo que había soñado, del ansía de hacer el amor con las mentes claras. Ya no estaba drogado y podía decir por la manera en la que Kurt se estaba moviendo y presionando que él tampoco. Su corazón saltó mientras pensaba que quizás, quizás, lo iban a ser solo los dos, sin nada que los amortiguara. Entonces Kurt se alejó.

"Enciende otro," chirrió, su voz era áspera con rabia y deseo. "Ya sé que tienes una preparado. Enciéndelo."

Sebastian deseo tener la fuerza de voluntad para decir que no, para insistir en hacer esto sobrios o nada. En vez de eso se giró a un lado, saco el porro de la mesita de noche junto con otro condón.

_El amor_, pensó, _el amor es la droga._

* * *

><p>El final del verano se acercaba rápidamente.<p>

Kurt podía sentir como se acercaba y se sentía como el fin de mucho más que solo una estación.

Estaba recostado en la cama de Sebastian, sus brazos levantados sobre él mirando el techo a través de sus dedos. Aún no estaba drogado, no habían tenido la oportunidad de empezar, pero su cabeza se sentía confundida y un poco mareada.

Blaine se había ido una hora atrás, los tres habían pasado la mayoría de la tarde finalizando detalles para la gran fiesta de despedida que iba a hacer al final del verano en dos semanas, para todos los Warblers y los de Nuevas Direcciones que se marchaban a diferentes ciudades, diferentes vidas.

Blaine se había portado maravilloso, entusiasta y lo apoyaba a pesar que aunque de alguna manera esa fiesta representaba una perdida, la desaparición de su novio y su mejor amigo.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, Blaine se había girado hacía Kurt y le había besado la mejilla, diciéndole que tenía que ir a casa, pero que vería a Kurt mañana para su cita de los miércoles.

Kurt lo había besado como despedida, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado e incómodo, presionado contra la boca de Blaine en la cama de Sebastian mientras el otro chico los miraba sarcásticamente levantando una ceja. Sin embargo, Blaine le había sonreído a Kurt, cálidamente con algo precioso y comprensivo, de una manera que hacía a Kurt no saber cómo sentirse.

Cuando Blaine se alejó y se levantó le dio la misma sonrisa a Sebastian junto con un movimiento de mano y se fue.

Kurt lo vio marcharse y se giró a mirar a Sebastian un momento más tarde y se dio cuenta que ya era tiempo de terminar esto de los secretos y las pretensiones. Solo quería un par de días más de verano antes que todo cambiara.

Sebastian no se había movido de la silla donde se había tumbado y no había mirado a Kurt tampoco. Kurt no iba a ser el primero en hablar, en el verano se había vuelto un maestro en evitar incomodas conversaciones, así que solo se encontraba recostado en la cama de Sebastian mirando a la nada.

"Blaine parece estar demasiado animado para ser alguien que va a ser abandonado por su novio," Sebastian dijo finalmente, rompiendo el largo silencio.

Kurt suspiró pesadamente, habiéndolo esperado después de la pelea de la semana pasada.

"Así es como es él, Bas, está tratando ser de apoyo. Déjalo ser, sabes que parte de la razón por la que ambos lo amamos tanto es porque es como nuestro polo opuesto. Sin el 'animado Blaine' nosotros seriamos siempre sarcásticos y pesados."

"¿Eso seriamos?" Sebastian pregunto, "¿Eso es de verdad lo que crees que somos Kurt?"

Kurt se estremeció ante el tono, dolía lo que había detrás de esa pregunta, y no, él no pensaba eso, pero no sabía si admitir que pensaba que eran mucho más que eso era una buena idea.

"Creo que eso responde mi pregunta," Sebastian murmuró cuando Kurt guardo un largo silencio.

Kurt suspiró de nuevo, pero todo se sentía como un final y ya no quería pelear con Sebastian.

"No, no creo eso," dijo, "Sabes que no. No hubiéramos – bueno, no hubiéramos tenido este loco verano si fuera así."

No dijo lo que de verdad quería decir, que si fueran solo mordaces y sarcásticos entonces toda esta cosa hubiera sido solo tensión sexual que se hubiera esfumado tan rápido como empezó. El hecho de que fueran _mucho más_ que sarcasmo, era el sentimiento y la honestidad entre ellos que había hecho que esto durara y que también lo hiciera tan difícil.

"El verano de Kurt y Sebastian," Sebastian dijo lentamente, tratando de hacerlo sonar épico pero solo sonó cansado. "Es una pena que esté a punto de terminar."

Kurt rodó a un lado para mirar donde Sebastian estaba encorvado en su silla, aún sin mirar a Kurt.

"Bueno si, pero entonces llegará el otoño y Nueva York," Kurt señaló, tratando de alegrar al otro chico y levantar algo de la tiniebla que se había instalado sobre ellos. "Eso va a ser maravilloso."

Sebastian hizo un sonido poco entusiasta.

"¡Vamos Bas, no puedes pretender que no estas emocionado!" Kurt trató de engatusarlo. "Central Park, café de verdad, nuevas clases, gente y lugares para ver. Broadway."

Entonces Sebastian lo miró por un momento, buscando el rostro de Kurt. Cuando habló hubo algo más escondido en sus palabras, Kurt estaba seguro de eso, pero o de verdad no se dio cuenta o no quiso entenderlo.

"Gran cantidad de buena marihuana en la ciudad también, estoy seguro," Sebastian dijo, sonaba como una pregunta aunque Kurt no estaba seguro como se suponía que sabría la calidad de la marihuana en Nueva York.

"Probablemente," dijo, mirando a Sebastian y tratando de entender a donde iba todo eso.

"Aunque creo que vamos a tener que dejar de fumar tanto una vez tengamos responsabilidades de nuevo ¿huh?" Sebastian presionó.

Era un punto valido, fumaban mucho ahora y no sería propicio para los estudios, pero pronto no necesitarían fumar tanto por otras razones – sabiendo que todo esto iba a llegar a su final. Sentía como si Sebastian lo supiera también, que esta dependencia a la marihuana para nublar sus acciones y sentimientos no podía continuar por mucho más.

"Creo que es verdad," Kurt dijo vacilante, aun sintiendo como si estuviera a punto de caer en una trampa. "Supongo que tendremos que encontrar otros vicios menos distractores."

Sebastian resopló una carcajada, frotando una mano en su cara frustrado.

"Mierda, Kurt," dijo, "Ya no sé qué mierda estoy haciendo."

Las cosas se habían vuelto mucho más complicadas las pasadas semanas. Las veces que fumaban, la relación ilícita, había comenzado a sangrar en los días cuando no hacían ninguna de esas cosas. Sebastian con frecuencia estaba enojado y Kurt estaba a punto de quebrarse. Lo que había comenzado como algo difícil estaba empezado a estar cerca de lo imposible y las únicas veces que estaban completamente a gusto, olvidando los problemas, era cuando estaban drogados.

"Sebastian," Kurt trató de evadir el tema. Había esperado un poco de más tiempo antes de hablar, antes tenía que poner en marcha los cambios que los llevarían al otoño y lejos de este loco verano, pero si Sebastian se sentía tan infeliz entonces necesitaban hacerlo ahora.

"Mira, hablemos de esto, ¿okay?" comenzó otra vez, su voz sonaba resignada. "Sé que esto ya no está funcionando, sé que tenemos que dejar lo que hemos estado haciendo y-"

Kurt nunca había visto a Sebastian moverse tan rápido. Antes de poder terminar su frase, Sebastian estaba sobre él en la cama invadiendo su espacio. Por un momento Kurt estuvo desesperadamente temeroso de que Sebastian fuera a besarlo, sobrepasando la línea que había existido todo el verano, pero no lo hizo.

"Para Kurt, solo-_mierda_, solo olvida todo lo que dije ¿está bien?"

"Bas no puedo-" Kurt intentó de nuevo, pero Sebastian le coloco una mano sobre la boca.

"Sé que tenemos que hablar, sé que las cosas están llegando a un final, pero no lo hablemos hoy ¿está bien? No tenemos que hablarlo aún."

Lentamente alejó la mano, liberando la boca de Kurt, pero la mirada en su rostro decía claramente que iba a volver a colocarla si Kurt seguía con el tema.

Vacilante Kurt volvió a hablar.

"Okay," dijo, "Si estás seguro."

Sebastian asintió frenéticamente y Kurt intentó hablar más.

"Yo solo – no quiero herirte más Sebastian," susurró con todas las emociones que crecían dentro de él, "Y siento como si hacer esto te estuviera hiriendo, incluso más de lo que me hiere a mí."

Sebastian sacudió la cabeza. "No tienes que preocuparte de mí Kurt," insistió, "Soy un chico grande, y no voy a dejar que algo como un poco de sexo drogado me arruine ¿okay? Así que por favor, no hablemos de esto. No hoy."

Kurt lo pensó por un minuto, pero Sebastian solo lo miraba, su rostro estaba cuidadosamente inexpresivo. Finalmente Kurt suspiró, rindiéndose. Quería esto tanto como Sebastian, no había necesidad de pretender lo contrario.

"Okay," susurró y Sebastian le sonrió.

"Bien," Sebastian dijo, "Entonces fumemos, porque de verdad quiero besarte ahora."

Esto era lo más cercano que habían dicho a admitir lo que estaban haciendo y Kurt no pudo evitar sino reír a lo tonto que sonaba incluso aunque fuera verdad.

"Okay," dijo de nuevo.

Sebastian prácticamente se zambulló en la mesita de al lado, desgarrando el cajón y saliendo con la manos llenas de lubricante, condones, un encendedor y dos porros ya preparados.

"De verdad, ese es el mágico cajón con todas las buenas cosas," Kurt murmuró y Sebastian se rio.

Cuando encendió el primero, aun sonriéndole a Kurt, Kurt se dio cuenta que esta era lo más simple y feliz que se había sentido desde la primera vez que fumo con Sebastian. No había un deseo enterrado, no había necesidad de ocultar la necesidad incluso a ellos mismos una vez el humo hiciera efecto. Era lindo, liberador.

Sebastian se recostó contra los cojines, extendiéndose junto a Kurt en cama en una posición que era casi idéntica a la primera vez. Sebastian ni siquiera le ofreció el porro a Kurt, solo le hizo un gesto perezosamente agarrando sus caderas para ayudarlo a colocar en su regazo sobre él, antes de tomar una gran calada.

Una de las manos se movió para tomar la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Kurt, acercándolo gentil y lentamente, tirando recuerdos junto con el deseo. Sus labios se encontraron en un beso casi casto y cuando la boca de Sebastian se abrió debajo de él Kurt solo succionó mientras Sebastian empujaba el humo hacia él, su lengua apenas vacilo contra la de Sebastian.

Mantuvo el aliento por un largo minuto, sentándose en los muslos de Sebastian para sonreírle. Cuando soltó el humo observó cómo flotaba hacia el techo brevemente y luego se giró a Sebastian con una sonrisa.

"Nunca me enseñaste a hacer anillos de humo," dijo.

Sebastian se rio un poco, sus ojos vagaron con cariño sobre el rostro de Kurt. "Aun no estoy seguro que estés listo para esa clase avanzada, bebé."

"La próxima vez," Kurt dijo, firme como una promesa.

"La próxima vez," Sebastian estuvo de acuerdo.

Tomó otra calada, colocándola en Kurt más rápidamente y esta vez respiraron juntos, pasando el humo el uno al otro, sus lenguas se acariciaban y se empujaban en sus bocas hasta que el humo se acababa. No entraba tanto en ellos de esa manera, pero aún tenían harto que fumar y quizás no necesiten que sea tan intensa la sensación esta vez tampoco.

Kurt tomó la siguiente calada, sacándolo de los dedos de Sebastian a lo más profundo de sus pulmones. Cuando lo pasó a Sebastian, empujándolo en la boca con su lengua, labios y un poco de aliento, pudo sentir como la droga comenzaba a golpearlo.

Sebastian lo sostuvo, mirándolo, bebiéndolo como lo había hecho tan seguido esas primera veces que habían hecho esto juntos. Kurt le dejó mirar, dejo que sus ojos absorbieran al chico debajo de él.

Los ojos verdes de Sebastian estaban empezando a volverse vidriosos, sus mejillas enrojecidas por sostener el humo y su respiración. Su rostro estaba más oscuro de lo que había estado al comienzo del verano por haber estado fuera al sol pero por lo demás lucía igual a tres meses atrás cuando todo comenzó. Kurt sabía que a pesar de las pocas pecas, él tampoco había cambiado, al menos por fuera. Por dentro se sentía muy distante al Kurt de esos meses atrás.

Sebastian finalmente soltó su respiración, soplando un anillo tras otro con el grisáceo humo, solo para molestar a Kurt.

Compartieron el resto del porro entre ellos de esa manera, pasando las caladas de boca en boca, compartiendo aliento y lentos y ardientes besos, hasta que ambos sentían las extremidades sueltas y flexibles. Sebastian buscó el segundo porro inmediatamente, pero Kurt detuvo su mano.

"No, ya estoy suficientemente drogado," murmuró. Juzgando por la sonrisa de Sebastian había dicho lo correcto.

Entonces Sebastian se levantó y lo besó, profunda, sucia y completamente diferente a la presión y los movimientos exploratorios de antes. Succiono la lengua de Kurt, soltándola solo para pasar la suya sobre el labio inferior de Kurt y luego succionarlo en su boca también. Lo mordió suavemente antes de soltarlo y Kurt gimió ante las pequeñas puntadas de presión de los dientes de Sebastian, su cabeza colgaba hacia atrás en su cuello lánguidamente mientras Sebastian arrastraba los dientes por su mandíbula.

Habían sido tan cuidadosos todo el verano sobre las marcas. Los dientes nunca mordían o raspaban demasiado fuertes, lo labios nunca succionaban mucho. En realidad era maravilloso, que en sus alterados estados y en medio de la pasión habían sido capaces de controlarse, pero quizás la marihuana había ayudado con eso en su propia manera. Sin importar lo desesperados que se movían juntos, siempre había un lánguido sentimiento en ello, todo era un poco más lento y un poco más mudo.

Sebastian tampoco dejó marcas esta vez, solo dejó que sus dientes apenas se arrastraran a lo largo de la piel de Kurt. Kurt gimió de nuevo y se arqueó en él, su pecho se presionó contra él de Sebastian mientras los brazos de Sebastian se envolvían en su espalda y lo presionaban cerca.

"Te ves tan maravilloso así," Sebastian susurró ardientemente en su oído, "Verte tan suelto y deseoso,_ mierda_, no tienes idea."

Kurt dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante de nuevo, mirando a Sebastian con los ojos muy abiertos y oscuros con lujuria y vidriosos por el humo. Su boca estaba abierta, jadeaba y sabía que ya lucía destrozado, se sentía destrozado y quería que Sebastian lo viera.

Sebastian lo hizo, sus ojos recorrían cada detalle, otro gemido cayó de sus labios. Luego presiono con urgencia el dobladillo de la camisa de Kurt, levantándola para pasar su palma sobre el estomagó de Kurt. Kurt levantó sus brazos obedientemente, dejando que Sebastian pasara la tela por su cabeza y la lanzara lejos.

Pronto siguió la camiseta de Sebastian y entonces ambos se estaban riendo y moviéndose en la cama mientras ambos se apresuraban por remover el resto de ropa, pateando pantalones cortos y ropa interior al final de la cama en un enredo de telas y cayendo otra vez juntos, recostados de lado piel contra piel.

Se excitaban el uno al otro mientras se besaban, sus labios vagaban lentos y simples contra los otros, saboreándose en idos sorbos; sus caderas giraban perezosamente y sin dirección y sus pies rozaban cepillando sus tobillos. Sebastian mantenía sus manos presionadas firmes en el rostro de Kurt, sosteniendo para ser besado, mientras las manos de Kurt viajaban, haciéndose camino por esa ya tan familiar piel, cosquilleando por sus costillas y raspando el camino a través de los pelos del bajo vientre de Sebastian.

Cuando el calor del día y sus movimientos se habían construido cerca del consumo total, sus cuerpos se deslizaron más hábilmente bajo un débil brillo de sudor, Sebastian se separó de la boca de Kurt, jadeando húmeda y calientemente contra el hueco de su cuello mientras buscaba a tientas lubricante.

Kurt se estremeció ante la primera presión de dedos fríos contra su entrada, frotando alrededor de ella. Sebastian dejó que la punta de dos dedos entraran en él y Kurt levanto una pierna para colocarla sobre la cadera de Sebastian, dándole más fácil acceso, pidiendo en silencio por más.

Sebastian se lo dio, sumergiendo sus dedos más profundamente, presionando incesablemente y _perfecto_, doblándolos para arrastrarlo por la próstata de Kurt y sacando gemidos y altas respiraciones entrecortadas entre sus labios.

Cuando presiono un tercero, más rápido esta vez, Kurt bajó para encontrarlo. Moviendo sus caderas para enterrarse en la mano de Sebastian, follandolos el mismo perezosamente esos largos dedos mientras Sebastian los empujaba rápidamente. Sebastian empezó a añadir un cuarto después de un minuto, pero Kurt ya estaba listo con la preparación, quería más.

"No, suficiente," murmuró, bajando su pierna alejándose de la mano de Sebastian, "Te necesito en mi ahora."

Sebastian tragó, besándolo profunda y necesitadamente. "Sí, claro," susurró con la voz ronca.

Intentó girarlo, presionar a Kurt en el colchón pero Kurt lo alejo de nuevo.

"Quiero estar sobre ti." Dijo, todo el pudor se había desvanecido por el placentero bullicio del deseo en su mente y el dolor de sus bien usados músculos, "¿Okay?"

"Muy, muy okay," Sebastian gruñó, girándose para caer de espaldas a la cama, tirando a Kurt sobre su regazo otra vez. Ya estaba preparando un condón en su pene mientras Kurt se posicionaba hacia adelante, colocándose en una mejor posición.

Kurt levantó sus rodillas, buscando detrás de él para tomar la erección de Sebastian y posicionarla. Se enterró lentamente en toda la longitud y espesor, sus ojos se cerraron ante la presión caliente empujando dentro de él, llenándolo.

Cuando estaba completamente sentado dejó que sus ojos se abrieran de nuevo, con una mirada perezosa y pesada. Podía sentir su cuerpo enrojecido por el deseo y el esfuerzo. Sebastian estaba tratando de sentarse contra él, para llegar más cerca y besar el pecho de Kurt, su cuello. Kurt se inclinó, haciendo que el pene de Sebastian se moviera dentro de él, tentándolo. Estaba gimiendo mientras se acercaba, dejando que Sebastian lo besara.

No podía sostenerlo por mucho más, sus caderas empezaron a moverse y ondularse creciendo de apoco mientras se besaban. Para cuando Sebastian tenía su lengua empujando dentro de la boca de Kurt ambos estaban gimiendo y empujándose contra el otro desesperadamente.

"Mierda, Kurt," Sebastian se quejó, rompiendo el beso, "Follame, ya"

Kurt se rio, pero ya se estaba levantando, sus muslos tensos mientras levantaba sus caderas, arrastrándose en la longitud de Sebastian hasta que estaba casi vacío y luego de un golpe volvió a bajar sus caderas.

"_Mierda, así_," Sebastian gimió, sus manos amarrando las caderas de Kurt para colocarlo más firme. "Mierda bebé_, sí._"

Las palabras y las sensaciones estimularon a Kurt, y pronto estaba cabalgando el pene de Sebastian desesperadamente, girando sus caderas. Sus muslos quemaban por el esfuerzo, pero lo dejó de lado sabiendo que sentiría el dolor en la mañana.

"_Mierda, mierda, mierda_," Gritaba, "Bas, tu pene se siente tan bien en mí, _por favor._"

No estaba seguro que era lo que pedía pero Sebastian se quejó aún más y entonces alejó una mano de su agarré alrededor de las caderas de Kurt para empezar a acariciar el pene de Kurt al mismo tiempo de sus emboscadas.

Kurt se emocionó más ante la sensación, dejando que sus muslos se extendieran aún más, abriéndose, rogando y hundiéndose más en el pene de Sebastian, soltando un poco de semen donde Sebastian estaba trabajando.

"Si," Bas alentó mientras las caderas de Kurt comenzaban a bajar más rápidamente, más fuerte. "Follame así bebé, se siente tan bien."

Kurt estaba gimiendo, gritando palabras sin sentido, llorando de placer. Debajo de él Sebastian gruñía empujando sus caderas hacia arriba, tratando de entrar en Kurt con aun más vigor.

"Mierda bebé, _no puedo_," gimió y Kurt se quejó aún más fuerte porque no, aún no estaba listo, necesitaba más-

Sebastian se vino con un grito, golpeando sus caderas rápidas y fuertes, elevando a Kurt mientras su mano bombeaba y se endurecía al tiempo y ritmo alrededor del pene de Kurt. Kurt aún se esforzaba sobre él, casi ahí- casi ahí- tan cerca que podía saborearlo-

"Ven por mí, Kurt," Sebastian jadeó, colapsando contra la cama sin fuerzas, completamente ruborizado y sudando mucho, "Vamos bebé, déjate ir."

Con esas palabras y un bombeo más del puño alrededor de su erección, Kurt se derramó, golpeando caliente y fuerte contra el estómago de Sebastian y el pecho debajo de él. Sebastian lo ayudo en el proceso, con su mano alrededor de su pene lentamente hasta al final detenerse, su otra mano frotando dulcemente las caderas de Kurt y sus muslos.

Kurt colapso hacia adelante, cayendo pesadamente contra el pecho de Sebastian y sobre su propio semen, pero no pudo encontrar las fuerzas como para preocuparse, estaba gastando demasiado tiempo recordando como respirar después de la intensidad del orgasmo.

Los brazos de Sebastian se envolvieron a su alrededor, frotando su espalda y brazos, aferrándose a él, su pene que se estaba ablandando aún se encontraba dentro de Kurt, conectándolos.

Kurt se dejó caer, dejo ser acariciado y elogiado mientras volvía al mundo, todo aún seguía flotando y se veía borroso a causa de la marihuana. Podía olerlo en la piel de Sebastian, mezclado con el olor a sudor, sexo, lubricante, semen, sol, besos y _Sebastian_. Kurt estaba bastante seguro que no iba a volver a ser capaz de drogarse de nuevo y no recordar este verano.

"El loco verano de Kurt y Sebastian," Sebastian murmuró en su pelo como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos. Esta vez sonó épico.

Kurt hizo un sonido de asentimientos contra su piel, sabiendo que probablemente debería moverse pero no listo para hacerlo aún.

"El verano de _KurtYSebastian_," susurró, inseguro de si Sebastian había sido capaz de escuchar la diferencia.

Por la manera en que Sebastian lo acercó más, presionando un beso en su frente y susurrando, "Claro que sí bebé," creyó que probablemente lo había entendido.

* * *

><p>Kurt había estado callado toda la tarde.<p>

No de la manera familiar ni cómoda, sino de una pesada calma que hacía sentir a Sebastian fuera de balance y tembloroso.

Había derramado marihuana dos veces tratando de armar un porro, las hojas verdes se pegaban y caían en la bandeja. Kurt no decía nada, solo miraba la colcha mientras Sebastian las juntaba y lo intentaba de nuevo.

Cuando finalmente pudo armar uno bien apretado y sellado con saliva, lo levantó para ofrecérselo.

Kurt lo tomó automáticamente, lo hizo girar en sus dedos por un minuto. Aunque no lo encendió, no se lo llevó a los labios y una sensación de temor se movió en el intestino de Sebastian haciéndolo sentir enfermo. Cuando Kurt levantó la mirada sus ojos brillaban de lágrimas acumuladas, se veían más azules que nunca. Pensó que desde ese momento y para siempre asociaría ese color con el de un corazón roto.

"Bas," Kurt dijo y su voz era ronca como si hubiera estado llorando por horas.

Sebastian quería presionarlo y besarlo, quería silenciarlo con sus labios, lengua y dientes hasta que Kurt olvidara como hablar, olvidara las palabras que tenían el poder de romper a Sebastian en pedazos que no serían capaces de armarse de nuevo.

Sin embargo no lo hizo. No habían fumado nada aún, así que no era permitido.

Kurt se aclaró la garganta, mirando la cama. Cuando volvió la mirada una lagrima se había escapado y bajaba por su mejilla. Sebastian tuvo que sentarse en sus manos para detenerse de acercársela y quitársela.

Como si esa sola lágrima hubiera roto la superficie de la tensión sosteniendo las otras, Kurt comenzó de repente a llorar de verdad. Sus mejillas eran bañadas por un mar de gotas de angustia, un camino plateado que Sebastian quería recoger con sus dedos, su lengua, que quería calmar con besos y promesas. Sin embargo no lo hizo, no podía porque estaba seguro que ese trabajo era una vez más exclusivo de Blaine.

Kurt no hizo ningún sonido mientras lloraba. No hubo tensos sollozos, no hubo respiraciones ahogadas, solo la calma de esos tristes ojos y las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer. Miró a Sebastian con la claridad que Sebastian siempre había querido y ahora todo lo que Sebastian quería era devolverla, volver a lujuria neblinosa, a la necesidad no dicha, a las pesadas caricias de un amor drogadicto.

El amor sin filtros era demasiado doloroso. No se había dado cuenta de que tanto hasta ese momento, cuando todo lo que podía ver era el_ adiós_ en el rostro de Kurt.

Fue ese pensamiento que lo hizo acercarse a pesar de sus mejores intenciones.

Si de verdad era un adiós entonces Sebastian no se iba a dejar ir sin una pelea tampoco. Iba a disfrutar hasta el último minuto que tuviera con Kurt, iba a marcar cada toque, cada lágrima y beso hasta su propia alma así aún tendría _algo_ cuando Kurt se haya ido.

Kurt se movió a sus brazos abiertos muy dispuesto, curvándose en Sebastian de una manera dolorosamente familiar. Su rostro estaba escondido en el hueco del cuello de Sebastian y ahora sollozaba. Sebastian podía sentir la presión húmeda de las mejillas machadas de lágrimas contra su piel, podía sentir los temblores del cuerpo de Kurt mientras lloraba. Kurt se aferró a la parte delante de su camiseta, se acurrucó en él y se presionó lo más cerca de Sebastian que pudo.

Sebastian lo sostuvo firme. Kurt iba a tener que _dejarlo_ irse.

Finalmente Kurt se calló, se calmó. Sebastian pensó que esto era como se sentía el ojo de la tormenta, preparándose para el golpe que sabía que venía.

"Bas," Kurt dijo de nuevo, entrecortadamente susurrando en el cuello de Sebastian. "Se terminó."

Sebastian apretó sus ojos contra la quemadura de las lágrimas amenazantes. Quería gritar, quería chillar '_¡Lo sé! No tienes que decirlo, **lo sé**_' pero no lo hizo. Se sentó en silencio, aun sosteniendo a Kurt cerca mientras sentía que se rompía por dentro.

"Lo hice, finalmente," Kurt susurró, "terminé con Blaine."

Y repentinamente hubo luz otra vez.

Los ojos de Sebastian se abrieron de golpe. Ignoró la lenta caída de las lágrimas en sus propias mejillas, porque de repente ya no era necesario.

Pero tenía que estar seguro.

"¿Qué?" dijo ahogado, alejando a Kurt de su pecho así podía mirarlo a sus ojos. Tenía que ver la verdad o nunca iba a creerlo. "¿Qué?"

"Terminé con Blaine," Kurt dijo de nuevo, luciendo un poco sorprendido con la reacción. "Pensé – cuando hablamos la semana pasada…" se desvaneció, pero Sebastian seguía solo mirándolo, no podía comprender completamente que todo eso fuera real.

"En realidad, debía haber sido hace mucho tiempo," Kurt comenzó de nuevo. "Aunque aun así dolió hacerlo. Y él estaba tan herido, Bas, fue tan tan difícil, y aun así él fue el comprensivo. Dijo que sabía que se venía, sabía que debía haberme dejado ir hace mucho tiempo. Incluso dijo que él era el egoísta, por seguir con esto por tanto tiempo en vez de dejarnos estar juntos. ¿Puedes creerlo?"

"No," Sebastian dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza, "La verdad, no puedo."

Aunque eso significaba más que solo las palabras de Blaine. No podía creer nada de todo esto. No podía creer que Kurt lo había elegido.

"_Me_ elegiste." Dijo, vociferando sus pensamientos en voz alta que acarreaba toda la incredulidad y el asombro que sentía. "_Me elegiste_."

Kurt lo miraba como si estuviera loco y Sebastian quería reír, gritar y cantar.

"Por supuesto," Kurt dijo, como si nunca hubiera sido una pregunta, como si no hubieran pasado los últimos tres meses evadiendo esa exacta decisión. "Te amo. Por supuesto que te elegí a ti."

Entonces Sebastian se rio, porque todo esto era tan frustrante, tan confuso, _exasperante_, tan maravilloso como **Kurt**. Y Kurt era _suyo_.

"Estas actuando un poco, um-" Kurt dijo, aun mirándolo desconcertado, "¿Sebastian? ¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy mucho más que bien, bebé," Sebastian sonrió. "Estoy mucho mucho mucho más que bien."

"Bien, eso es… ¿bueno?" Kurt preguntó, aún sonando perplejo. Sebastian pensaba en que era _adorable_.

Los ojos de Kurt estaban rojos, sus mejillas húmedas a causa de las lágrimas del adiós, pero no era aún adiós para _él_ y Sebastian sentía que volaba. Cuando los labios de Kurt se elevaron en una sonrisa medio divertida, Sebastian sonreía como loco y presiono un beso directo a la boca de Kurt, sintiendo la sonrisa debajo de sus labios.

"Estoy fantástico," dijo cuando se alejó y Kurt estaba sonriendo completamente.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro como idiotas por unos minutos, antes de que Sebastian tratara de colocar su rostro un poco más sombrío, al menos un poco más serio y preguntó. "¿Cómo estás tú?"

Esperaba que Kurt se sintiera aunque sea la mitad de feliz que se sentía él pero sabía que a pesar de todo Kurt amo a Blaine, que ama a Blaine de alguna manera y que hoy obviamente había sido difícil para él.

"Estoy fantástico," Kurt le repitió sus palabras con la sonrisa aun firme en su rostro. Sus ojos brillaban con luz y risa en vez de lágrimas ahora y el resto del peso cayó del pecho de Sebastian.

"Te amo," Kurt volvió a decir, con esa mirada clara y enfocaba con la que Sebastian solía soñar. "Y soy tuyo si me dejas."

Sebastian no dijo ´_también te amo_' aunque era verdad porque no lo necesitaba. Además, pensaba en guardarlo para más tarde, soltárselo a Kurt cuando no fuera una respuesta.

En vez de eso solo beso a Kurt de nuevo, fuerte, y dijo, "Siempre has sido mío, idiota. Es solo que te costó mucho darte cuenta."

Cuando Kurt se rio y lo beso de vuelta, Sebastian se sentía drogado.


End file.
